The Transfer Students
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Alex Russo- 12, Max Russo- 11 & Justin Russo- 16 are the cousins of Hermione Granger- 14. Alex is neglected by her family, & when Hermione returns to New York for the summer before her 4th year at Hogwarts, Alex's life begins to get brighter. Hermione ends up close to her female cousin & is really protective of her. They go to Hogwarts. If only they know their lives will change...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

14 year old Hermione Granger is currently sitting at the airport on June 14th, 2012 at 1:00pm.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione looks up in time for her to be tackled by her Aunt Theresa Russo.

"AUNT THERESA!" Hermione smiles happily hugging Theresa back.

"It's so nice to see my beautiful niece again after ten years." Theresa says in her American accent. Theresa hugs her niece who is from London, England.

"It's nice to see you again Aunt Theresa. How are Justin, Alex and Max?" Hermione asks in her British accent.

Hermione smiles remembering how her last visit went. She was four and Justin was six. Max was six months old and Alex was one turning two, "The three are at school until June 26th." Hermione smiles, "But they are doing perfectly fine."

"Do Uncle Jerry, Max, Justin and Alex know I am here?"

"No." Theresa smiles, "Come on." Theresa picks up Hermione's suitcase while Hermione pulls her trunk, which is for school that begins in September to June 5th, behind her.

~A&H~

11 years old Alexandra Margarita Russo, also known as Alex, 12 year old Harper Anne Rosanne Finkle, 16 year old Zachary Ezekiel Beakerman, also known as Zeke, 10 year old Maximilion Alanzo Ernesto Russo, also known as Max, and 16 year old Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo are walking home from school at 3:30pm.

Harper and Alex are currently walking hand in hand with Max walking on Alex's left away from the highway. Zeke and Justin are walking behind the three talking about school... like normal.

As they arrive to Waverly Substation, Harper opens the door and the five of them walks inside.

"Hey daddy." Alex smiles at Jerome Pepé Russo, also known as Jerry. Theresa Magdalena Margarita Ann Russo walks down from upstairs.

"Hey kids." Theresa and Jerry smiles at the same time.

"How was school?" Theresa asks them.

"Good." Max, Justin, Zeke, Harper and Alex answers.

"Good." Zeke and Justin immediately begins to help Jerry with the substation while Max, Alex and Harper sits at the counter, beginning their homework... well, Alex begins to 'help'.

"Dad, we need a sub with lettuce, meat, mustard and bacon!" Alex calls. Theresa rolls her eyes knowing Alex is hungry. It's her regular order after school, "Add two more with that one!"

Harper looks at her best friend, who she looks at like a sister, with a smile.

"Order up!" Theresa grabs the three subs and puts one in front of Harper, Max and Alex.

The three begins to eat, discovering they were 'starving'.

~H&A~

As 5pm arrives, Jerry is locking the shop. The Russo family, Harper and Zeke are cleaning up the shop.

Suddenly, someone comes down the stairs from the house.

"Aunt Theresa?" The girl asks.

"Yes sweetie?" Theresa asks in return.

"Mom, who is that?" Alex and Max ask as one.

"Hermione?" Justin asks, "Hermione Granger?"

"Justin? Justin Russo?" Hermione asks teasingly.

"Hermione!" Justin tackles Hermione with a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't see my aunt, uncle and cousins?" Hermione fakes hurt.

"How long are you here for? You haven't been here for 10 years!"

"I know. I'm here for the whole summer." Hermione smiles.

"Who are you?" Max and Alex ask, staring at the girl with the British accent, again.

Harper and Zeke walk over to their friends.

"See ya later dude." Zeke waves at Justin.

"See ya man." Zeke walks out and heads home.

"See ya in P.E!" Harper says seeing the hurt in Alex's eyes, "Call me later!"

Harper rushes out of the shop knowing Alex is hurt by her family, and it's not going to be pretty.

~A&H~

In the living room, Hermione is sitting with Theresa, Jerry and Justin on the long couch while Max is sitting on the floor and Alex is sitting in the lazy boy chair.

"So we have a British cousin that me and Max don't know?" Alex questions with hurt in her eyes.

"Max and I." Justin corrects.

"Shut up Justin! I don't need this right now!" Alex snaps.

"Alexandra." Theresa looks at Alex sternly.

"Why didn't you tell ME AND MAX that we have a cousin in England?"

"You were one turning two the last time Hermione was here. Max was six months old and Justin was six."

"I don't even care. You never told us."

"Alex..." Jerry starts.

"Don't start dad. I'm staying at Harper's." Alex gets up and storms out of the house.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Hermione asks Theresa, Jerry and Justin.

"She won't listen to us anyway." Justin shrugs his shoulders and gets up, walking upstairs.

Theresa sighs and goes to the phone. Hermione gets up and walks out the door.

Outside, Hermione sees Alex sitting on the bench across from the house. Hermione walks over and sits down next to her.

"What do you want?" Alex sniffles.

"I was four years old the last time I came here." Hermione informs Alex.

"So you are 14."

"Yes."

"And you are a witch."

"Ye... what?" Hermione looks at Alex surprised. Alex smirks and pulls out her wand.

"I'm a wizard. Same with Justin and Max. We go to Wiztech in the summer." Hermione pulls out her wand and the two compare their wands, "My wand magic will not work if there is plastic. That's the only downside to being an American wizard."

"I should ask Uncle Jerry and Aunt Theresa if you, Max and Justin could come to my wizard school." Alex smiles weakly, "I know you are upset at Aunt Theresa and Uncle Jerry. But I would like to get to know you Alex. You were 1 when I met you."

"Why would you like to be friends with an 11 year old?"

"You are turning 12 in two days Alex."

"So? Max's birthday is September 16th, he's turning 11. Mine is June 16th and Justin's birthday is May 20th. Justin is 16. Don't you think you would get along with him better?"

Hermione sees the hurt in Alex's eyes, now piecing the pieces together.

"May I ask you a question and you give me a straight answer?"

"Ya."

"Does everyone like Justin more then you?" The hurt in Alex's eyes increase.

"Yes. They even like Max more. At least, that what it feels like." Hermione sighs and shakes her head.

"That is wrong. Just stupid and hurtful. But I'm sure it's not true." Hermione wraps her left arm about Alex's shoulders, "I am not like that Alex. Justin is just the person I have known a little bit better then you and Max. But you are the only girl that I consider as a younger sister. Max is the younger brother. When I was 4, I was here all summer. Yes, I played with Justin, but I had more fun playing with you and Max. Max, well, he just burped a lot. You, you and I had a lot in common. We ripped off dolls heads and had more fun building things. Even then, you threw things at Justin when he ignored you." Hermione and Alex giggle together.

"Were you the girl that had the bag of building blocks?" Alex questions remembering seeing a girl with a bag of blocks that she loved.

"Yes I did." Hermione smiles.

"I REMEMBER YOU!" Alex jumps to her feet bouncing from foot to foot while pointing at Hermione, "You gave me the blocks and I still have them!"

"You still do?" Alex nods rapidly.

"You are HG!"

"Show me." The two girls run into the house and up to Alex's room.

In Alex's room, Alex pulls out the bag of blocks from under her bed. She dumps the blocks and smiles happily. Hermione grins sitting down on the carpet.

Alex cross her legs and shows Hermione the HG on the purple block that is currently changing colours.

"I kinda... casted a spell on the blocks to keep them in the best shape." Alex bites her lip, "Then my first spell I did on my own, I kind of made them change colours. I'm still trying to figure out how to change it back." Hermione giggles.

"It's fine. I'm surprised that you still have them."

"You were the first person I liked and would play with. You started my obsession with the blocks. Mom would ask me where I put them and I said I didn't know. Ever since that day I played with them and wouldn't let anyone near."

"Which would explain why you threw things at Justin."

Alex smirks.

"Exactly." Hermione moves so she is sitting beside Alex. She pulls Alex into a hug and rocks them side to side.

"You may be feeling neglected, but you won't ever again." Hermione promises.

And the bound between the two still exists...

Over blocks.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

"_It's fine. I'm surprised that you still have them."_

"_You were the first person I liked and would play with. You started my obsession with the blocks. Mom would ask me where I put them and I said I didn't know. Ever since that day I played with them and wouldn't let anyone near."_

"_Which would explain why you threw things at Justin." _

_Alex smirks._

"_Exactly." Hermione moves so she is sitting beside Alex. She pulls Alex into a hug and rocks them side to side._

"_You may be feeling neglected, but you won't ever again." Hermione promises._

_And the bound between the two still exists..._

_Over blocks._

_Now:_

The next day, is Friday, June 15th, 2012. Alex and Harper already walked Max to his class and are now walking to the high school part of Tribeca Prep.

Justin and Zeke left early for some club or meeting, or something.

"So that girl is your British cousin?" Harper asks Alex.

"Yup. She hasn't been here since Max was 6 months old and I was just turning 2." Alex answers as they arrive to their lockers.

"Are you ready for the end of the year concert that our teacher is making you do?"

Alex begins to laugh.

"Ya, so I don't get expelled."

"You never told me what you did!"

"Oh, I got mad and smashed the chairs in Laritate's office."

"Were you the one that left that note on his desk saying to get beanbag chairs?"

Alex smirks.

"Yup. I told him to get them in purple and blue."

Harper's mouth drops open before laughing.

Suddenly the bell rings.

"Let's get to math." Harper takes Alex's hand and drags her to their math class.

~H&A~

Hermione is sitting in her cousin's Wizard Lair, doing her summer homework. She told Theresa her idea for her cousins to come with her to her boarding school... Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Theresa told her to talk to Jerry about it, and if they both agree, Jerry will tell their kids' headmaster of Wiztech and he will contact Hermione's headmaster.

As Hermione answers her final essay question, the door to the wizard world opens.

Hermione looks up to see...

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asks.

"Hello Ms. Granger." Dumbledore smiles, "I'm here to see Mr. Jerry Russo and Mrs. Theresa Russo. Am I in the right place?"

"Yes you are Professor. They are my aunt and uncle. Their kids are my cousins."

"Really?" Dumbledore looks at Hermione surprised, "It didn't say you have any family in the American states."

Hermione smirks.

"My mom is Jerry's younger sister. I haven't seen my cousins since I was 4. Max was 6 months, Alex was just turning 2 and Justin was 6."

"Wow. I learn something new every day."

"Would you like me to go get them? Uncle Jerry is watching baseball on TV while Aunt Theresa is getting things set up for dinner."

Dumbledore smiles.

"That's alright. Do you mind if I follow?"

"No. Come follow me."

Hermione gets up and leads Dumbledore out of the lair.

"Aunt Theresa? Uncle Jerry?" Jerry and Theresa looks at Hermione, "This is my Headmaster at Hogwarts in England, Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore, this is my Uncle Jerry and my Aunt Theresa."

"Hello sir." Theresa smiles.

"Oh my god! You... you're Albus Dumbledore. You are the greatest wizard of all time!" Jerry says shocked. Hermione rolls her eyes and slips over to Theresa.

"I'll leave you all to talk." Hermione heads upstairs to Alex's room, which Alex is sharing with her, and sits down on her bed. Hermione grabs one of Alex's books and begins to read it.

It turns out of be a song book. Hermione sees Alex's writing everywhere.

Hermione begins to read the song Alex named _Round and Round_.

_Round and round  
Round and round  
Round and round  
Round and round_

You see me standing there  
And act like you don't know me  
But last night you were callin' me  
Sayin' you want me

Oh, why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one that's crazy?  
You got my heart racin'  
My, my heart racin'

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm fallin' hard for you  
All I can say

We're goin' round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Goin' round and round  
We'll never gonna get where we're goin'  
Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and round

You try to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always tell me lies  
I've cried out all my tears  
I've pushed my feelings to the side  
But then you bring 'em back, b-bring 'em back  
Now you got me singin'

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm fallin' hard for you  
All I can say

We're goin' round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Goin' round and round  
We'll never gonna get where we're goin'  
Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and round

Love me or love me not  
I'm starin' at the clock  
I picked them flower petals off  
And then I watched them drop

Love me or love me not  
I'm starin' at the clock  
I picked them flower petals off  
And then I watched them drop

Boy, I need you here with me  
I can't go on this way  
I'm fallin' hard for you  
All I can say

Round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Goin' round and round  
We'll never gonna get where we're goin'  
Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and round

Round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Goin' round and round  
We'll never gonna get where we're goin'  
Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and round

Hermione smirks at the end of the song, knowing Alex had a crush and that guy only played games with her cousin.

She flips the page. _Sick Of You_.

_You know fairytales don't come true  
Not when it comes to you  
Open up for the first time  
And you can bet that it's the last time  
And I'm cool with laying low  
It's Saturday night and I'm staying home_

I'm feeling good for the first time  
It's been a while since the last time  
I'll wave goodbye when you say hello  
Woah-Oh

I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights  
I just don't care who was wrong or right  
I'm sick of the rumours and the alibis  
You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size  
I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all the girls by your side  
What you don't know,  
Is how great it feels, to let you go

I quit your game,  
It's so see through  
You know I'm way to good for you  
Moving on to the next time  
Drop the baggage and I'll be fine  
When it's time to reminisce,  
Your gonna realize you miss this

Your on my mind for the last time  
And at the most you were a past time  
I'll wave goodbye when you say hello  
Woah-Oh

I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights  
I just don't care who was wrong or right  
I'm sick of the rumours and the alibis  
You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size  
I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of feeling right by your side  
What you don't know,  
Is how great it feels, to let you go

I'm happy you're alone  
Take down all your pictures and I'll throw,  
Those memories out the door, I'm  
Sick of you, so sick of you, sick of all of your little lies

I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights  
I just don't care who was wrong or right  
I'm sick of the rumours and the alibis  
You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size  
S-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you,  
Sick of all of your little lies  
S-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
So I'm getting on with my life

S-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you,  
So sick of you  
Woah-Oh 

_S-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you,  
So sick of you  
Woah-Oh_

What you don't know,  
Is how great it feels, to let you go

"I gotta talk to her." Hermione whispers not needing to read the other personal songs.

"HERMIONE!" Theresa calls.

"COMING!" Hermione gets up and runs downstairs to the living room.

There is Jerry, Theresa and Dumbledore sitting on the couches. Hermione looks at the clock, 3pm.

"We have good news." Jerry informs Hermione as Hermione walks over and sits down in Alex's lazy boy chair.

"What's the news?" Hermione questions.

"Justin is going to be in his 6th year, Max will be in his 1st and Alex will be in her 2nd." Dumbledore answers drawing Hermione's attention, "They are coming to Hogwarts in September."

Hermione's mouth drops open shocked, yet very happy.

"Really?"

"Yes." Theresa and Jerry answers as one smiling.

"You better take care of Alex. Do not let her date." Jerry tells Hermione, "I know she had past boyfriends but she gets heartbroken a lot. Right now, her current boyfriend is cheating on her, and she is ending it today."

"I promise I will protect her and try my best to make sure she won't get another broken heart."

"That's all I can ask." Jerry gives Hermione a smile.

"Now Ms. Granger." Hermione looks at Dumbledore again, "Mr. Weasley has eight extra tickets to the Quidditch World Cup." Dumbledore passes Hermione the tickets, "He told me to give them to you."

"Great. Thank you Professor."

"You are very welcomed. Now I better be on my way. I will be looking forward to seeing your children Mr. and Mrs. Russo. See you in September Ms. Granger."

"You too Professor."

Dumbledore leaves with a pop.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**P.S., the science question was my science question in the textbook. I made it sound simpler than it really was.**

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

"_I promise I will protect her and try my best to make sure she won't get another broken heart."_

"_That's all I can ask." Jerry gives Hermione a smile._

"_Now Ms. Granger." Hermione looks at Dumbledore again, "Mr. Weasley has eight extra tickets to the Quidditch World Cup." Dumbledore passes Hermione the tickets, "He told me to give them to you."_

"_Great. Thank you Professor."_

"_You are very welcomed. Now I better be on my way. I will be looking forward to seeing your children Mr. and Mrs. Russo. See you in September Ms. Granger."_

"_You too Professor."_

_Dumbledore leaves with a pop._

_Now:_

Hermione sits alone in the living room looking at the tickets from Ron. Hermione knows who she wants to take.

Alex, Justin, Max, Theresa and Jerry. The other two... not so sure.

"Maybe I could give Justin and Alex a ticket for their friend that knows they are wizards." Hermione whispers to herself, not hearing the door open.

"So that means me and Zeke right?" Hermione head snaps up and sees Max, Alex and Justin silently laughing to themselves. The girl wearing a green t-shirt, a yellow belt and blue jeans with a green headband. Alex however is wearing a pink thin shirt with a t-shirt over top. She also is wearing dark blue jeans and converse.

"Hermione, that is Alex's best friend Harper Finkle, and this..." Justin puts his hand on the guy next to him, shoulder, "Is Zeke Beakerman. Harper, Zeke this is mine, Max's and Alex's cousin Hermione Granger."

"So what were you mumbling about?" Alex asks walking over to Hermione, "And you are in my seat."

Hermione rolls her eyes as Alex sits on the arm of the lazy boy chair.

"My best friend from Hogwarts, Ron Weasley, gave me 8 tickets to the Quidditch World Cup."

Alex gives her a confused look.

"What's Qui... what?" Alex stares at her cousin like she lost her head.

"Q.u.i.d.d.i.t.c.h. it's kind of like basketball and soccer, but on brooms." Alex sighs.

"So confusing. So what's going on?"

"Well, I have 8 tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. I will be taking you, Max, Justin, Aunt Theresa, Uncle Jerry and myself. I have two extra."

"Oh..." Alex nods understanding.

"So, I am going to give one to you and one to Justin."

"So that means Harper and Zeke are coming?"

"Are those two the only ones that know you guys are wizards?"

"Yes."

"Then Harper and Zeke are coming."

Alex looks at Harper happily.

"You get to come to..." Alex turns back to Hermione, "Where is it?"

"It's in England." Hermione laughs.

"You get to come to England!" Harper begins to laugh knowing Alex is really happy that she gets to hang out with her best friend and cousin together.

"Thank you Hermione." Zeke smiles at Hermione.

"You're very welcome Zeke." Hermione smiles back.

"Well, we are going to go do homework in my room." Alex cuts in, standing up, "If you like Hermione, you can come."

"Ok." Hermione stands up and the three girls' heads up to Alex's room.

~A&H~

"So you are doing a concert to get out of being expelled?" Hermione questions, sitting on her bed while Alex and Harper are on Alex's.

"Yup." Alex pops the 'p'.

"What did you do?"

"Smashed Laritate's chairs in his office." Alex shrugs her shoulders, "I was mad and skipped class."

"Hermione?" Harper questions lifting her head from her Science textbook.

"Yes Harper?" Hermione asks looking at Harper.

"Are you good at Science?"

"Yes I am. Do you need help?"

"A little bit." Harper whispers making Alex smile.

"You don't have to be shy Harp. Hermione won't bite, be mean or judge." Alex tells her best friend.

"She's right." Hermione smiles getting up and sitting down next to Harper, "So where are you?"

Harper points to Question 2.

_If each planet is 30, 000 light-years away in distance and you travel 500, 000, which planet would you be at?_

"Ok, so you start at the sun and there are 9 planets. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Planet X. How much is that distance?" Hermione concludes.

Harper taps her calculator.

"270, 000." Harper answers.

"Yes." Hermione smiles, "Now subtract that from 500, 000."

"230, 000."

"Correct. Now you are on Planet X. How much can you travel?"

"So 9 planets is 270, 000 and that is over the limit. 8 planets is also over the limit, and will be 240, 000. So 7 planets and will be 210, 000."

"Correct, so what is 9 plus 7, and what is remaining?" Hermione questions knowing the answer.

"16 and..." Harper writes 270, 000 and 210, 000 on the sheet, "480, 000 is the total, so 20, 000 remains."

"There's your answer."

Harper grins and writes 16 planets, 480, 000 light-years total, and 20, 000 remains.

"Thank you Hermione." Harper smiles up at Hermione and give her a hug before closing her science textbook and binder, "Well Alex, I have to get home. I will see you tomorrow afternoon, since you will be sleeping in."

"Ok. Thank you Harp." Harper and Alex give each other a quick hug before Harper walks downstairs and outside.

"So what do you have for homework?" Hermione asks moving to sit beside Alex.

"Same as Harper. I finished Science because I wrote it as you explained it." Alex shows Hermione the Science, before she puts it in her bag.

Alex puts the finished Math and English in her bag before pulling the song book, Hermione looked at earlier, to her.

Hermione looks at the book as Alex scribbles the chorus and bridge of the lyrics down.__

I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
Ain't that what it's all about?  
Livin' life crazy loud  
Like I have the right to  
No more words in my mouth  
Nothin' left to figure out  
But I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you

One of these days  
I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreamin'  
One of these days I pray that I'll be, over, over, over you  
One of these days I'll realize that I'm so tired of  
Feelin' confused  
But for now there's a reason  
That you're still here in my heart

Alex puts her pencil down with a smile.

"Guitar, guitar, guitar." Alex sits up and lies on her stomach with her head and arms off of the bed. She lifts her blankets up and reaches her hand under her bed. To Hermione's surprise, there's the guitar, "Hermione?"

"Yes Alex?" Hermione asks as Alex pulls a guitar pick from her jeans pocket.

"The lyrics I sing can you write down?" Alex questions nervous slightly. This is the first time someone other than Max, Harper and Theresa will hear her sing.

"Of course." Hermione smiles putting the song book in her lap, with the pencil in her hand.

"Ok. Here I go." Alex tunes the guitar and strums a little before finding the tune in her head.

Alex opens her mouth and begins to sing loud enough for Hermione to hear. Alex keeps her eyes on her fingers while Hermione keeps her eyes on the book.

_Turn my back to the door  
Feel so much better now  
Don't even try anymore  
Nothin' left to lose  
There's the voice that's in the air  
Sayin' don't look back no where  
There's a voice that's always there_

And I'll never be quite the same as I was before this,  
Part of you still remains,  
Though it's out of focus  
Your just somewhere that I've been  
And I won't go back again  
Your just somewhere that I've been

I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
Ain't that what it's all about?  
Livin' life crazy loud  
Like I have the right to  
No more words in my mouth  
Nothin' left to figure out  
But I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you

And I'll never be like I was the day I met you  
Too naive? Yes, I was  
Boy, that's why I let you in  
Wear your memory like a stain  
Can't erase or numb the pain  
Here to stay with me forever

I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
Ain't that what it's all about?  
Livin' life crazy loud  
Like I have the right to  
No more words in my mouth  
Nothin' left to figure out  
But I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you

Alex begins to play faster and darker.__

One of these days  
I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreamin'  
One of these days I pray that I'll be, over, over, over you  
One of these days I'll realize that I'm so tired of  
Feelin' confused  
But for now there's a reason  
That you're still here in my heart

Alex begins to play softly again.__

I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
Ain't that what it's all about?  
Livin' life crazy loud  
Like I have the right to  
No more words in my mouth  
Nothin' left for me to doubt  
But I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you

Breathin' in, breathin' out  
Breathin' in, breathin' out  
Like I have the right to  
No more words in my mouth  
Nothin' left to figure out  
But I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you

Alex ends the song with a smile on her face.

She hears a cough and looks at her door to see Max, Theresa, Jerry and Justin.

"So which song are you going to sing for the concert?" Theresa asks with her arms crossed with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm thinking I will write one that everyone can connect to." Alex answers with a shrug of her shoulders.

"When were you going to tell us that if you didn't agree to the concert you would be expelled?" Jerry asks with his eyes narrowed.

"Well, I don't know. A day that you are happy and won't get so mad?" Alex rolls her eyes and just strums her guitar.

"Alex! Guess what?!" Max says jumping up and down.

"What?" Alex looks at Max, stopping the strumming.

"WE ARE GOING TO HOGWARTS IN SEPTEMBER!"

Alex's mouth drops open in shock, surprise and happiness, yet sadness all at the same time.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Last time:_

"_So which song are you going to sing for the concert?" Theresa asks with her arms crossed with a smile on her face._

"_Well, I'm thinking I will write one that everyone can connect to." Alex answers with a shrug of her shoulders._

"_When were you going to tell us that if you didn't agree to the concert you would be expelled?" Jerry asks with his eyes narrowed._

"_Well, I don't know. A day that you are happy and won't get so mad?" Alex rolls her eyes and just strums her guitar._

"_Alex! Guess what?!" Max says jumping up and down._

"_What?" Alex looks at Max, stopping the strumming._

"_WE ARE GOING TO HOGWARTS IN SEPTEMBER!"_

_Alex's mouth drops open in shock, surprise and happiness, yet sadness all at the same time._

_Now:_

June 26th arrives and 12 year old Alex is standing backstage of the concert that is taking place.

Her teacher told her to sing 3 different songs.

The songs Alex has decided to sing are ones that no one, not even Harper or Hermione, has heard. But they do have names.

"To close the concert here is Alex Russo, going to sing 3 songs she has written."

Alex walks on stage with her guitar and stands in front of the mic.

"Hello everyone. Here is..." Alex looks into the audience to see Hermione, Theresa, Jerry, Harper, Max, Zeke and Justin sitting there smiling, at the FRONT and CENTER. Max is even recording Alex's performances on Theresa's video camera, "_Off The Chain_."

Alex begins to play the opening of the song before beginning to sing.

"_Twisted,  
You've shaken my existence,  
When I'm with you baby bliss is,  
(I want you)  
All I've come to know  
(Come to me)_

Running,  
I didn't see it coming,  
Blinded it's so stunning,  
I don't wanna let you go

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love"

Alex looks out to see everyone on their feet clapping.__

"_Coming,  
Just keep the magic coming,  
You've got me baby crushing,  
But it feels like so much more_

Just when,  
When I least expect it,  
You make it feel so epic,  
Like nothing I've felt before

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love"

Alex grins seeing even her enemy, Gigi, is enjoying it.__

"_I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone,  
Odds of me, tripping are like next to nothing,  
Guarded my heart like a diamond ring,  
But love, your love changes everything_

Everything is changed,  
Everything is changed,  
Everything is changed,  
Your love is off the chain  
Everything is changed,  
Everything is changed,  
Now everything is changed,  
Your l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off that chain, chain)  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love

Your love, your love, your love, love,  
(Off the chain, chain)  
Your love, your love, your love, love,  
(Off the chain, chain)  
Your love, your love, your love, love  
(Off the chain)"

At the end of the song, everyone begins to cheer.

"This next song is called _A Year Without Rain_. I wrote it about my parents. Hope you like it."

Alex begins to play the song before singing. Keeping her eyes locked on her parents' surprised faces.

"_Oooooh  
Oooooh  
Can you feel me when I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute, no matter what I do  
My world is an empty place_

Like I've been wondering the desert  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
(Won't you save me)  
There's gonna be a month soon  
When you get back to me  
Oh, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
Baby, baby, baby, oh

It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
So hurry, baby  
Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ooh

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh  
Oooooh  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh"

Alex takes a breath, and looks at her parents closely. They are happy.

"Finally, this song is for all girls who feel worthless and are getting hurt verbally. This song is called _Who Says_."

Alex sees Hermione's smile as she begins to play the beat.

"_I wouldn't want to be anybody else  
__  
__(Hey!)_"

Alex winks at Hermione, telling her it's for her.

"_You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else  
__  
__Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me_

_La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!  
La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!  
__  
__You've got every right  
To a beautiful life __  
__(C'mon!)_

_Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says_

_It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky_"

Alex sways back and forth singing.

"_La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!  
La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me  
__  
__La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!  
La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!  
__  
__You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon_

_Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says  
Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that  
(Yeah, WHO SAID!)_

_Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says_"

At the end of the song, Alex plays the last note with a smile on her face.

"That song, I wrote for my cousin Hermione. I hoped you loved it and for all of you who can connect to it, I hope you stay who you are and be who you want to be."

With those final words, Alex walks off stage leaving her teacher to close the concert with final words.

~A&H~

As Alex walks into the house after staying behind with other people from school, who performed as well, Alex gets tackled by her parents, Hermione, Max, Justin, Zeke and Harper.

"You were amazing." Zeke, Justin and Max tell her as one.

"Thank you for the beautiful song sweetie." Jerry and Theresa kiss Alex's cheeks before pulling away and sit back on the couch with the three guys.

"You were amazing Alex. You looked like you were a professional." Harper says with a grin on her face, "Plus I recorded it and will be uploading it to YouTube."

Hermione pulls away with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Hermy." Alex whispers wiping her cousins tears with a soft smile.

"They are happy tears Ally." Hermione whispers, "Thank you for the beautiful song. You are right, I'm going to be who I want to be, not what people tell me to be."

"Exactly. I know it's hard and people will put you down. But you have me, Max and Justin with you in September." Alex reminds her older cousin with a smirk, "And I get to get into fights. I'll let the guys do the physical. But the verbal will be my doing."

Hermione laughs shaking her head and rolling her eyes knowing Alex is completely serious.

"So you are as protective of me as I am of you."

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Why yes it is."

"Good."

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skipping ahead to the Quidditch World Cup now.**

**Chapter 5**

_Last time:_

"_You were amazing." Zeke, Justin and Max tell her as one._

"_Thank you for the beautiful song sweetie." Jerry and Theresa kiss Alex's cheeks before pulling away and sit back on the couch with the three guys._

"_You were amazing Alex. You looked like you were a professional." Harper says with a grin on her face, "Plus I recorded it and will be uploading it to YouTube."_

_Hermione pulls away with tears falling down her cheeks._

"_I didn't mean to make you cry Hermy." Alex whispers wiping her cousins tears with a soft smile._

"_They are happy tears Ally." Hermione whispers, "Thank you for the beautiful song. You are right, I'm going to be who I want to be, not what people tell me to be."_

"_Exactly. I know it's hard and people will put you down. But you have me, Max and Justin with you in September." Alex reminds her older cousin with a smirk, "And I get to get into fights. I'll let the guys do the physical. But the verbal will be my doing."_

_Hermione laughs shaking her head and rolling her eyes knowing Alex is completely serious._

"_So you are as protective of me as I am of you."_

"_Isn't that obvious?"_

"_Why yes it is."_

"_Good."_

_Now:_

Theresa is just finishing packing Alex's clothes and school supplies for school. Hermione gave Alex and Max her old school books from her second and first year at Hogwarts.

Jerry, Justin and Hermione are currently at Diagon Alley shopping for their sixth and fourth year.

"MMMMMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" Theresa hears Alex scream at the top of her voice.

"YOUR ROOM!" Theresa shouts back, packing Alex's winter clothes, t-shirts, sweaters, boots and shoes.

Theresa hears two set of running feet, already knowing Harper is over.

"Packing already?" Theresa looks up to see her 12 year old daughter and her best friend, wearing shorts, t-shirts and running shoes.

"Yup. It's the end of August. In 3 days you will be at Hogwarts, and the Quidditch World Cup is tomorrow."

"Oh..." Alex sneaks a look at Harper sadly.

"Don't worry Alex; you will be home for Christmas." Theresa tells her daughter, knowing it will be hard for Alex to be away from Harper, "Plus you will be able to write letters back and forth. Justin is picking up an owl for you, himself and Max. Plus we will have a family owl too."

"Owls?" Harper's eyes grow wide.

"Tomorrow we are getting yours and Max's wands. Hermione said she will pay for them."

"But..." Alex starts until Hermione's voice is heard.

"American wands will not work at Hogwarts. Remember, we are British wizards. Our wand magic has no boundaries like yours do." Alex moves to her bed and sits down. Not even a second later Harper sits down next to her and Hermione sits on her bed.

"Done." Theresa says putting the final book in the trunk that Dumbledore provided. Dumbledore gave each Russo child a trunk that says their names on them and has the Hogwarts crest.

"It's... brown." Alex comments tilting her head to the left, "Sweet!"

"And it's going downstairs." Theresa picks up the trunk and leaves to go downstairs. On the way up, Alex saw Max's trunk already packed and ready to go.

Suddenly Alex turns on the radio and hears one of her favourite artists... Lady GaGa.

"_My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_"

"Who's this?" Hermione asks as Alex turns to her in shock.

"Lady GaGa." Harper answers for Alex as Alex sings to the song, dancing around her room.

"_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe  
So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
Listen to me when I say_

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way"

Alex grins at Hermione and pulls the two girls up with her. Harper begins to dance humming the song, since out of her and Alex... Alex knows every song by Lady GaGa. Hermione lets herself go and dances to the beat.__

"_Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be_

Give yourself prudence and love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice of truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M  
I love my life, I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah

I'm beautiful in my way,  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way"

Hermione watches with a smile on her face as Max comes into the room dancing. He joins the girls and begins to mouth the words.__

"_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

Don't be drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'Cause baby, you were born this way

No matter gay, straight or bi  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to survive

No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to be brave

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, yeah

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way  
I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey"

At the end of the song Max, Harper and Hermione sits down on Hermione's bed as Alex jumps onto her bed and switches the radio to a different station.

"Oh no." Harper groans hearing the familiar song. _Telephone_ by Lady GaGa.

Alex begins to sing the song immediately.

"_Hello, hello baby you called? I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service in the club ya say ya say  
Wha-wha-what did you say huh? You're breaking up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_"

Alex begins to dance jumping off her bed.__

"_K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy_

Just a second it's my favourite song they gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand eh?  
You should've made some plans with me you knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy

Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…

Call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone"

Harper and Hermione get up and join Alex dancing. Max grins and jumps on Hermione's bed, shouting the chorus.__

"_Boy the way you blowin' up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster_

I should've left my phone at home  
'Cause this is a disaster  
Callin' like a collector  
Sorry I cannot answer

Not that I don't like you I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing  
Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin'

'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cause I'll be dancin'

Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…

Call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone m-m-my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone m-m-my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number or try your call again"

Alex begins to laugh when _Bad Romance_ by Lady GaGa begins to play.

"This time, Hermione and I are going to watch you and Max, since you two made up a dance for this song." The two girls sit down on Hermione's, now messy bed.

"Ok." Alex smiles as she and Max begin to dance randomly and sing the lyrics.

"_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah  
Roma, roma, ma  
Gaga, ooh, la, la  
Want your bad romance_

Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah  
Roma, roma, ma  
Gaga, ooh la, la  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly, I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love, love, love, I want your love

I want your drama, the touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love, love, love, I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love, and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love, and all your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance  
Oh, caught in a bad romance"

Theresa, Jerry and Justin leans in the doorway watching Alex and Max laugh, sing and dance to the song.__

"_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah  
Roma, roma, ma  
Gaga, ooh la, la  
Want your bad romance_

I want your horror, I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine  
I want your love  
Love, love, love, I want your love

I want your psycho, your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick  
I want your love  
Love, love, love, I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a freak, baby)  
I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love, and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love, and all your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance  
Oh, caught in a bad romance

Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah  
Roma, roma, ma  
Gaga, ooh la, la  
Want your bad romance

Walk, walk, fashion, baby  
Work it, move that thing, crazy  
Walk, walk, fashion, baby  
Work it, move that thing, crazy

I want your love, and I want your revenge  
I want your love, I don't wanna be friends  
J'ai ton amour et je veux ton revenge  
J'ai ton amour, I don't wanna be friends

No, I don't wanna be friends  
(Oh, caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends

Want your bad romance  
(Oh, caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

I want your love, and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love, and all your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Want your bad romance  
(Oh, caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance  
Want your bad romance  
(Oh, caught in a bad romance)

Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah  
Roma, roma, ma  
Gaga, ooh la, la  
Want your bad romance"

Alex and Max lay down on Alex's bed after Alex turns off her radio.

"Are you ready to get going?" Jerry asks.

"Huh?" Alex sits up and stares at her dad confused.

"Change of plans. We are getting yours and Max's wand right now. Zeke is here, and Hermione spoke to her best friend Ron's parents, they are letting us stay with them tonight and tomorrow. Then you, Max and Justin are staying there and going with them to Hogwarts." Jerry explains.

"And yes, Harper and Zeke are coming with us to Diagon Alley. Now come on." Theresa steps in.

Hermione, Max, Harper and Alex gets up and follows the family downstairs where Zeke is pulling the trunks to the lair.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Last time:_

"_Are you ready to get going?" Jerry asks._

"_Huh?" Alex sits up and stares at her dad confused._

"_Change of plans. We are getting yours and Max's wand right now. Zeke is here, and Hermione spoke to her best friend Ron's parents, they are letting us stay with them tonight and tomorrow. Then you, Max and Justin are staying there and going with them to Hogwarts." Jerry explains._

"_And yes, Harper and Zeke are coming with us to Diagon Alley. Now come on." Theresa steps in._

_Hermione, Max, Harper and Alex gets up and follows the family downstairs where Zeke is pulling the trunks to the liar._

_Now:_

In Diagon Alley, Alex, Harper, Zeke and Max are running to and from stores as Jerry, Theresa, Justin and Hermione are walking straight, dragging the trunks.

"AWWWWWWWW! Harp, come see this!" They hear Alex call. Hermione looks and sees Alex looking at owls.

"Aunt Theresa, would you like me to get them their owls now or after getting Alex and Max their wands?" Hermione asks.

"How about right now. You take Harper, Max and Alex. We will take Justin and Zeke to Ollivander's." Theresa answers with a smile.

"Ok. See you in a little bit." Justin takes Hermione's trunk and tells her to get him a brown owl.

Hermione agrees and walks over to Harper and Alex, who are looking at the owls with Max beside them.

"I like the white snow owl." Harper tells Alex, "If I could get one, and it's a girl, her name would be Miles."

"I like the black one." Alex grins, "It's name would be Nightstar. Whether it's a boy or girl."

"I like the while with the brown spots. Name, Spot." Max smiles.

Alex and Harper look at Max and nods.

"Good name." The two 12 year olds agree with Max.

"So I discover the owls you three like. Justin told me his and Aunt Theresa and Uncle Jerry told me the family one. Now let's go get them." Hermione cuts in, making the three jump and turn to face her.

"Wait, get THEM?" Harper asks.

"Ya. You are getting one. I'll get Zeke one as well." Hermione watches as Alex and Max disappear into the store happily as Harper stands there shocked.

"You don't have to Hermione..." Hermione rolls her

"You don't get a say. Come on." Hermione takes Harper's hand in her's and they head in.

~H&A~

After they have the owls and Alex and Max have their British wands, Justin flashes them to the place Hermione tells them.

They all land on their feet, besides Max. Something lands Justin on the head making Alex burst out laughing with Max.

"Who spit on me?" Justin asks making Max and Alex laugh harder.

Suddenly another land on Justin's arm.

Alex and Max both raise their hands.

"Did you both plan it?" Harper asks in a monotone voice.

"Nope." Alex pops the 'p', "Max just knows me too well."

Harper and Zeke roll their eyes along with Theresa, Jerry and Justin.

Hermione looks at her 12 and 10 year old cousins giggling quietly.

"Ok." Hermione breathes, "Let's go." Hermione leads the group, with Alex and Max whispering back and forth while staring at Justin.

As Hermione knocks on the door of the Burrow, the door immediately opens.

"Hermione, it is 1am." Molly whispers with a smile.

"I'm sorry Molly. But I forgot the time difference. In New York, we left at 3pm. In Diagon Alley it was 9pm, I guess I just forgot the time difference between here and Diagon Alley." Hermione apologizes.

"Hermy..." Alex and Max whines as one, "We're hungry..."

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, Maximilion Alanzo Ernesto Russo stop it now!" Theresa snaps.

Alex looks at Theresa then to Max.

"Mom just said our full names... she's serious." Max and Alex stares at each other before laughing.

Molly and Hermione looks at the 12 and 10 year olds smiling.

"Molly, the two that are laughing is my younger 10 and 12 year old cousins Max and Alex Russo." The two wizards stop laughing and smiles at Molly.

"Hello." Alex and Max waves.

"That's Alex's best friend Harper Finkle." Hermione points at Harper, "Then that is my older 16 year old cousin Justin Russo." Hermione points at Justin, "And that is Justin's best friend Zeke Beakerman." Hermione points at Zeke, "Finally this is my Aunt and Uncle Theresa and Jerry Russo."

Theresa and Jerry smiles.

"Everyone, this is Molly Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Everyone chimes.

"Just call me Molly. Now come on in." Molly steps aside and lets Theresa, Jerry, Zeke, Justin and Harper in, "I'll get you some food Alex and Max."

Alex and Max immediately grin at Molly.

Theresa clears her throat and gives her two youngest kids the 'you-better-say-thank-you' look.

"Thank you Molly." Max and Alex say slipping into the house with Hermione giggling.

Hermione closes the door as Molly begins to get the food ready for her two youngest cousins.

"Wow." Alex whispers looking around the house, "This is so cool!"

"Hermione," Hermione looks at Molly, "Thank you for sending me the letter, telling me who will be coming. Zeke and Justin are in Fred and George's room. Max is with Ron and Harry. You, Harper and Alex are with Ginny. Arthur and I cleared up a spare room for Theresa and Jerry."

Hermione smiles.

"Thank you so much Molly." Theresa cuts in, "Thank you for letting us stay here for the World Cup. After the World Cup, Zeke, Harper, Jerry and I will be back in New York." Molly smiles at Theresa and nods.

"I have no problem for Justin, Max and Alex to stay here until school starts. Justin will still be rooming with Fred and George. Max will still be rooming with Ron and Harry. And Alex will still be rooming with Ginny, with Hermione."

The Russo's, Harper and Zeke have gotten used to Hermione's British accent, which got them ready for Hogwarts and for meeting the Weasley family.

"Who are those people?" Alex asks walking over to them as Max, Justin, Zeke and Jerry invades the living room, and Harper shadows Alex.

"My sons." Molly smiles at the girls, "Come help me make you guys something to eat." Molly leads Hermione, Theresa, Harper and Alex into the kitchen where Molly tells them what to cook.

"So the Quiddworch is tomorrow?" Alex smiles.

Hermione groans and rolls her eyes.

"Quidditch." Hermione corrects.

"What?" Alex tilts her head to the right looking at her cousin like she's screwy in the head.

"It's Quidditch, not 'Quiddworch'." Alex nods with her eyebrows raised.

"Ok."

~A&H~

Later after Jerry, Theresa, Justin, Zeke, Hermione, Harper, Alex and Max ate, Molly showed them to their rooms, where everyone put their trunks and owls.

Hermione opens the door to Ginny's room, where the three girls headed in and put their trunks in the corner and Harper's and Alex's owls in the other corner.

The three girls immediately climb into their beds and go straight to sleep.

The order goes; Ginny, Hermione, Alex and Harper.

~H&A~

A few hours later, 13 year old Ginny Weasley opens her eyes. She rubs her eyes and looks at her clock; 10:30am.

Ginny sits up slowly and sees 3 extra people in her bedroom. She recognizes one immediately... her best friend Hermione Granger. Ginny looks at the girl in the corner to see she has light brown hair. The girl in the middle bed. The girl in the middle bed has black hair.

Ginny quietly climbs out of her bed and as she takes a step, the floor creaks.

"MURDERER!" Ginny jumps and sees that the girl with light brown hair is the one that screamed.

"WHERE?!" Ginny hears Hermione scream sitting up.

Ginny snorts and shakes her head.

"HARPER!" Hermione shouts, "Really again?" Hermione rubs her eyes as Harper smiles innocently.

"Sorry." Harper yawns.

"I'm still shocked she sleeps through all this." Hermione rolls her eyes as both girls climb out of their beds, "Ginny, that's Harper Finkle. She's my cousin's best friend. Harper, this is my best friend Ginny Weasley."

Hermione points to each person before going to her trunk and gets changed.

"Hey." Ginny smiles getting changed as well.

"Morning." Harper gets changed along with the other two girls.

"Let's wake Alex up." Hermione smirks.

"Who's Alex?" Ginny asks looking at Hermione.

"Her." Harper points at the still sleeping girl.

"Oh. How are you going to do that?" Ginny questions.

"Like this." Harper pulls out Alex's iPod and begins to play _Firework_ by Katy Perry.

Immediately Hermione and Harper begins to sing as Ginny looks at them confused but sits on her bed anyway.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

Ginny sees Alex roll over.__

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Hermione and Harper jumps onto the bed jumping up and down dancing.__

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Alex's eyes flutter open sending a glare at her cousin and best friend.__

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

Alex recognizes the song and immediately jumps up and sings along.__

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Alex grabs Hermione's and Harper's hands jumping off the bed.__

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Alex sings and dances to the song while getting changed, slipping her hair into a ponytail.__

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Alex takes her iPod and skips out of the room singing and dancing with Hermione and Harper following as they sing and dance while Ginny follows staying silent.__

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

At the end of the song, Alex turns her iPod off and waves at Molly.

"Morning girls." Molly smiles amused as Hermione, Harper, Alex and her daughter walks into the kitchen.

"Morning Molly." Hermione greets smiling.

"What's that?" Molly points at Alex's iPod.

"It's my iPod." Alex answers as Molly gives her a weird look, "It holds music."

"Is it a muggle gadget?"

"Muggle?" Alex asks tilting her head to the right as Harper follows Hermione and Ginny to the table.

"Non magic folk." Alex nods.

"You mean Mortals?"

"Mortals?"

"Mortals is the American word of calling non magic folk. For us it's Muggles." Hermione explains walking over to Alex, taking her hand.

"Oh ok." Molly smiles, "You may begin to eat."

"FOOD!" They hear Max scream from upstairs. They hear two bangs following Max's scream.

"My little brother." Alex explains in a groan.

"My little cousin." Hermione says at the same time as Alex.

The two girls look at each other and begin to laugh, sitting at the table side by side. Alex looks at the stairs.

"3..." Alex hears a door bang open, "2..." There are thumps on the stairs, "1..." Alex sees Max's feet, "Morning Max."

Alex sees Max slips on the last 2 stairs. Max grabs the rail and tries to stop his feet. Alex pulls the chair next to her back as Max flops on the chair.

"Say good morning." Hermione reminds Max as she begins to eat with Alex.

"Morning Molly!" Max smiles at Molly, who is walking over to her chair next to Ginny.

"Morning Max." Max begins to eat as the two guys Max is rooming with walk down the stairs groaning.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_FOOD!" They hear Max scream from upstairs. They hear two bangs following Max's scream._

"_My little brother." Alex explains in a groan._

"_My little cousin." Hermione says at the same time as Alex._

_The two girls look at each other and begin to laugh, sitting at the table side by side. Alex looks at the stairs._

"_3..." Alex hears a door bang open, "2..." There are thumps on the stairs, "1..." Alex sees Max's feet, "Morning Max." _

_Alex sees Max slips on the last 2 stairs. Max grabs the rail and tries to stop his feet. Alex pulls the chair next to her back as Max flops on the chair._

"_Say good morning." Hermione reminds Max as she begins to eat with Alex._

"_Morning Molly!" Max smiles at Molly, who is walking over to her chair next to Ginny._

"_Morning Max." Max begins to eat as the two guys Max is rooming with walk down the stairs groaning._

_Now:_

Alex looks at the two boys confused.

"Who are you?" The red haired boy asks Alex, as the black haired boy looks at her and Max confused.

"Ronald Weasley." Hermione snaps at Ronald's rudeness.

"HERMIONE!" Ronald and the black haired boy hug Hermione tightly before sitting down next to Molly.

"Now who are you?" Ronald asks, still rude.

"Ron, behave!" Molly glares at her youngest son.

"Sorry mom." Ron apologies, "So, I am sorry for the way I have been speaking. But who are you?" Ron asks gentler.

"Ron, these two are my cousins. My older cousin is upstairs along with my Aunt Theresa and Uncle Jerry." Hermione answers, "This boy is my younger cousin Max. Max is 10, turning 11 on September 16th." Hermione this points at the girl on her left, "This is my cousin Alex. She is 12." Hermione then points at Harper, "This is Alex's best friend Harper. She is also 12."

"Hello. I'm Ron Weasley. I am Hermione's best friend and I am 14." Ron smiles.

"Hello." Harper smiles as Max gives Ron a thumbs up and Alex smiles.

"I'm Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend and also 14." Harry, who is the black haired boy, smiles with his blue/green eyes looking at Alex.

Hermione and Harper see Harry staring at Alex, which goes unnoticed by Alex.

Alex eats her breakfast and once in a while hit Max in the arm because he would take some of her food.

~H&A~

As Harper and Alex walks around the yard that afternoon, the two girls are talking about Christmas break.

"I'll see you then Alex. It's only less than 3 months. We will be fine." Harper promises wrapping her right arm around Alex's shoulders.

"How are you going to survive the school year without my humour?" Alex questions and smiles.

"I have no clue. But you will have to make it up to me next summer."

"Ok." Alex nods.

"You will have to bring home some stuff from your school for me." Alex agrees and tells her that she will have to buy her some new music as it comes out.

~A&H~

At 9pm, everyone went to bed because they have to be up at 5am. Alex lays on her bed as Harper, Ginny and Hermione are fast asleep. Alex sighs as she stares up at the ceiling.

Her eyes grow heavy and not even a second later Alex falls asleep.

~H&A~

5am arrives and Hermione is waking Alex up gently.

"Ally, wake up. It's time to go." Hermione says to Alex. Alex groans and wipes her eyes. Alex sits up and sees her clothes laid out on the end of her bed and Alex's toast in Hermione's left hand, "I made you toast with cheese whiz." Hermione smiles at Alex.

Alex smiles back and begin to get changed.

As they leave the house, Alex yawns as Hermione holds her left hand with her right. Harper is talking with Justin and Zeke as Max is talking to Theresa and Jerry. Harry, Ron, Molly and Arthur are up leading the group with Fred, George and Ginny.

Alex takes a bite of her toast and uses Hermione's shoulder as a pillow.

After 3 hours of walking, Alex is on Hermione's back fast asleep. Theresa and Jerry are on both sides of the two girls with the Weasley family, Harry, Justin, Harper, Zeke and Max leading the group up a hill.

"Ok everyone, grab hold of the boot." Hermione wakes Alex up and puts her on the ground. The two girls walk over and grab hold. Alex wipes her eyes with the other hand and all of a sudden feels like she is spinning in the air, "Ok let go." Arthur Weasley tells the teenagers and the two 12 and 10 year olds.

"What?!" Harper gasps.

"LET GO!"

Everyone lets go and hits the ground. Alex gasps for air and looks up to see Molly, Arthur, Theresa and Jerry walking to them.

Jerry lifts Alex off the ground and puts her on her feet. Alex shakily grabs Jerry's arm keeping steady.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asks Alex after helping Harper to her feet.

Alex opens her mouth, "That hurt."

Harper grabs Alex's hand and Hermione grabs Alex's other one. The three girls walk behind the group to a tent. Arthur opens the flap and lets everyone walk in before him.

"Girls on the left, guys on the right. Theresa and Jerry, you are in the room next to the girls. Molly and I are in the room next to the guys'." Arthur informs them. Every person puts their bag on their bed, unless you are Alex and Harper. Hermione tells Ginny she can have the top bunk and Harper can have the bottom. Hermione gets the other top bunk and Alex gets the other bottom.

On their way to the tent, Alex saw thousands of tents and thousands of people walking about with their families and friends.

"We are going to look around before the game in 2 hours." Ron tells them walking over to the four girls.

"Cool. Can we come?" Ginny asks her older brother.

"Ya. Come on." Ginny gets up off her bed and walks out of the tent after telling Jerry, Theresa, Molly and Arthur where they are going and will meet them back at the entrance of the tent in an hour and a half.

The parents agree and Harper and Alex walks out of the tent holding hands as Hermione walks beside them. George and Fred Weasley lead the group with Ginny, Zeke and Justin. Harry and Ron walks in the middle with Max.

As they walk around, Max got a giant hat which is black and red. Harper and Alex got green hats and scarves. Fred and George got a hat and scarves. They only had enough money for one hat and two scarves. Ron got a small red and black hat as Justin got the same with Zeke, but they got red and black scarves. Ginny got a green hat as Hermione got a green and white scarf.

After they walk around a bit more, they arrive to their tent.

"So who is playing?" Alex asks, making Ron and Harry turn to her.

"The Irish and Bulgarians." Ron answers.

"Cool. So I'm for the Irish then." Alex smiles. Hermione sees Ron stare at her cousin like she is stupid. To distract the comment that is soon to come, Hermione wraps her arms around her cousin's waist, lifting her off the ground.

Alex squeals as Hermione spins her around.

"I love you Ally." Hermione smiles putting Alex back on the ground.

"I love you too Hermy." Hermione pulls her cousin into a hug then pulls Harper into the hug.

~A&H~

Harper and Alex are currently playing cards on Alex's bed. Ginny is playing some sort of game with the twins. Max, Zeke and Justin are playing cards on Justin's bed as the adults are talking in the kitchen.

Hermione, Harry and Ron are sitting at the table talking.

"There's something wrong with your cousin Hermione. I mean, she didn't know who's playing here tonight!" Ron voices his thoughts.

"Ron, in America they have no clue what Quidditch is! And there is nothing wrong with my cousin!" Hermione snaps, "They are American wizards. They do not know our spells. We will never know theirs. Throughout the summer I wrote down spells for they can do. I even helped Alex as Justin got it right off the start and helped Max."

"You did magic outside school." Harry teases. Hermione rolls her eyes.

"I didn't actually do magic. I showed them the wand movements and told them how to pronounce the words."

Suddenly they hear Alex's voice.

"Expelliarmus." They look up to see Alex and Justin laughing and doing the spells.

"Protego." Justin grins.

"Stupefy."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Alex gets lifted into the air upside down.

"Petrificus Totalus." Justin's arms and legs snap together and he falls to the ground. Suddenly there is a bang and Alex is lying on the ground groaning.

Hermione gets up and runs over.

"You ok?" Hermione asks Alex, helping her up.

"Maybe I should have done a different spell..." Alex rubs her head. Hermione giggles and hugs Alex to her. Justin slowly begins to move again and once he is able to he gives Alex a hug and goes back to the card game.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_You did magic outside school." Harry teases. Hermione rolls her eyes._

"_I didn't actually do magic. I showed them the wand movements and told them how to pronounce the words."_

_Suddenly they hear Alex's voice._

"_Expelliarmus." They look up to see Alex and Justin laughing and doing the spells._

"_Protego." Justin grins._

"_Stupefy."_

"_Wingardium Leviosa." Alex gets lifted into the air upside down._

"_Petrificus Totalus." Justin's arms and legs snap together and he falls to the ground. Suddenly there is a bang and Alex is lying on the ground groaning._

_Hermione gets up and runs over._

"_You ok?" Hermione asks Alex, helping her up._

"_Maybe I should have done a different spell..." Alex rubs her head. Hermione giggles and hugs Alex to her. Justin slowly begins to move again and once he is able to he gives Alex a hug and goes back to the card game._

_Now:_

"How's your head?" Harper asks after they walk into the Quidditch stadium and begins to climb up the stairs to their seats.

"It's doing better." Alex smiles as Harper begins to talk to Justin, Zeke and Max as Alex begins to talk to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

Hermione is holding Alex's hand knowing if she lets go of her hand, Alex would go wander. After all... it happened over the summer when they were in New York.

"Oh look, Granger is gay." Arthur, Molly, Theresa, Jerry, Ginny, Fred and George stops leading the group and turn around. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex looks down to see two blonde guys and the young one... _he looks cute, but looks like a jerk_. Alex thinks.

"I'm her cousin idiot." Alex narrows her eyes.

"Oh really? Can you prove it?" The young one challenges.

"Yes I can. But it's obvious that you are too much of an ego manic to care."

Justin, Zeke, Max and Harper begin to laugh knowing Alex is already close to the point of punching.

"What's your name mudblood?"

"Hey bro. Isn't that the cruel name that, that Draco Malfoy dude called Hermy more than once at Hogwarts?" Alex asks Justin.

"Yup." Alex looks back at the blondes on the floor below them.

"Hmm..." Alex playfully taps her chin, "Blonde hair, ego manic, calls people names uncalled for, follows his dad like a lost puppy. Ya, you're that ego manic, Draco Malfoy."

Everyone stiffs a laugh as Alex puts Draco into his place.

"How dare you mudblood."

"Ok that does it."

Before anyone could stop her, Alex climbs over the rail and jumps down. She punches Draco straight in the face a few times before getting pulled back.

"Oh my god! It's Viktor Krum!" Alex hears Ron whisper excitedly. This 'Viktor Krum' guy holds Alex back.

"What's going on here?" Krum asks.

"That girl punched me!" Draco accuses as he wipes the blood from his nose.

"You called me a mudblood. Obviously I would punch people. Normally, I backtalk and let my brothers do the fighting. But you wouldn't take the hint that I gave you, to shut the hell up." Alex smirks, "Can I go back to my family now?" Alex asks Krum as she points up to her cousin, parents, brothers, Harper, Zeke, Harry and the Weasley family.

Krum smiles and leads Alex to the stairs as Draco's dad, Lucius Malfoy, drags him to their seats.

Krum takes Alex up the stairs and when he walks Alex to Hermione, he kisses Alex's cheek.

"What's your name?" Krum asks.

"Alex Russo. What's yours?"

"Viktor Krum."

"It's nice to meet you Viktor."

"It's nice to meet you too Alex." Krum takes Alex's right hand and kisses the back of it, "I will see you later."

"Bye." Alex smiles. Krum quickly goes back to where he was and Alex blushes as they head to their seats.

"I can't believe you met Viktor Krum!" Ron gushes.

Alex raises an eyebrow.

"So I could tell by his clothes he is on the Bulgarian Quidditch team. What position does he play?" Alex asks.

"Seeker." Alex nods.

"Impressive." Alex looks at her parents and by the looks on their faces, Alex is going to be grounded.

~H&A~

Alex lays on her bed too hyped up on sugar to actually sleep. Harper is out cold and Alex feels herself beginning to come down from her sugar high.

Alex closes her eyes and falls asleep.

In the dining room area, Hermione, Ginny, Justin, Zeke, Fred, George, Harry and Ron are talking about the match, that the Irish won but Krum caught the golden snitch.

Max, Alex and Harper are asleep as Theresa, Molly, Arthur and Jerry are talking as they step outside to see everything on fire.

"What's going on?" Theresa whispers.

"Death Eaters. Go get the kids." Arthur pushes his wife, Theresa and Jerry into the tent as he goes to help other ministry workers to stop the Death Eaters.

In the tent, Jerry picks the sleeping Max and tells Hermione to wake Harper up, as Theresa picks Alex up. Molly leads the kids outside and they all run into the forest, where it is safe.

As they run to the forest, someone crashes into Theresa causing her to fall and Alex lands a few feet away.

"ALEX! WAKE UP!" Theresa shouts at her daughter as she struggles to get over to her. Theresa sees Alex sit up and look around confused.

Alex freezes seeing people in black cloaks and masks walk over toward her.

"Alex, come on." Alex hears Theresa's voice.

"ALEX!" Hermione runs over and tells Theresa to get to forest, "Stupefy." Hermione casts a spell and it hits a Death Eater in the chest. The Death Eaters casts their own spells and fires them at the 12 and 14 year olds.

Alex breaks out of her frozen moment and gets to her feet. Hermione grabs Alex's hand and they run into the forest.

In the forest, Hermione leads Alex quickly to the meeting spot. Once there Alex breaks down and buries herself in Hermione's arms.

"I got you." Hermione whispers hugging her cousin close to her. Harper walks over and Hermione hugs her close to her as well. Hermione looks at Jerry to see him hugging Justin and Max to him along with Zeke and Theresa. Molly is hugging Ginny, the twins, Ron and Harry to her as they all wait for Arthur to arrive.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

"_ALEX!" Hermione runs over and tells Theresa to get to forest, "__Stupefy." Hermione casts a spell and it hits a Death Eater in the chest. The Death Eaters casts their own spells and fires them at the 12 and 14 year olds._

_Alex breaks out of her frozen moment and gets to her feet. Hermione grabs Alex's hand and they run into the forest._

_In the forest, Hermione leads Alex quickly to the meeting spot. Once there Alex breaks down and buries herself in Hermione's arms._

"_I got you." Hermione whispers hugging her cousin close to her. Harper walks over and Hermione hugs her close to her as well. Hermione looks at Jerry to see him hugging Justin and Max to him along with Zeke and Theresa. Molly is hugging Ginny, the twins, Ron and Harry to her as they all wait for Arthur to arrive._

_Now:_

Alex follows Hermione onto the red Hogwarts train. Hermione is carrying a bag, which has her school uniform and Alex's inside it, along with a book and cards for Alex.

Alex wipes her eyes as Hermione keeps Alex's right hand in her left.

"Ahh, here we are." Hermione opens the compartment door that she sees Ron and Harry sitting in.

Hermione walks in and closes the door after Alex steps in. Justin is with Fred and George along with Max.

Hermione sits down next to Alex, who is sitting at the window.

~H&A~

The train begins to move as Alex uses Hermione's right shoulder as a pillow after moving so her feet are under her.

Harry stares at Alex, and have to admit. She's really pretty and very cute.

Alex is wearing a black flowing t-shirt that goes to her knees with a pair of blue jeans. Alex's hair is wavy and goes to her elbows.

"So what's Hogwarts like?" Alex asks quietly.

"It's amazing." Hermione smiles, "You will love it."

"Good." Alex smiles, "What are the houses?"

"There's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor." Ron answers.

"We're in Gryffindor." Harry smiles.

"What house do you think Max, Justin and I will be in?" Alex asks.

"Justin will be in Ravenclaw." Hermione grins.

"Max will be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." Ron puts in.

"What about me?" Alex asks after 2 minutes of silence.

"That's a hard one." Ron answers.

"It's a tossup." Harry bites his bottom lip.

"You have the characteristics for Gryffindor and Slytherin." Hermione answers her cousin.

"Oh..." Alex looks down frowning.

~A&H~

The train arrives to Hogwarts, and Alex gets in the boat with Justin and Max. They all stare ahead at the castle stunned.

"Wow." Alex whispers.

"No kidding." Justin smiles.

"Best decision." Max agrees.

In the castle, Alex fixes her school uniform. She puts her hair in a ponytail and holds Max's hand.

"They are ready for you now." A lady wearing a green robe nods and begins to lead them into the Great Hall.

"Who is that?" Alex whispers to Justin, who is on her left.

"Professor McGonagall." Justin whispers in return.

"Can you just name the teachers in order?"

"I only know her and the tall half giant that brought us here."

"Well, who is that?"

"Rubeus Hagrid."

"Cool."

They stop with the 11 year olds. Justin feels out of place. As for Alex, well, she's short so she doesn't care.

"Welcome back returning students. And to you transfer and first year students... welcome. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, Professor McGonagall will begin the sorting with our three transfer students from America."

"Thank you Headmaster." McGonagall nods with a smile, "I will start backwards in alphabetical order. Max Russo." Max lets go of Alex's hand and walks over to the stool and sits down. McGonagall places the old hat on Max's head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat calls.

"That's the sorting hat." Justin whispers as Max walks over to the Hufflepuff table and sits down.

"Justin Russo." Justin walks up leaving Alex standing there nervously.

Justin sits down on the stool and the sorting hat is placed onto his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" Justin stands up and walks over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Finally, Alex Russo." Alex takes a breath and walks up to the stool and sits down. Alex's right leg bounces up and down as she fiddles with her fingers. The sorting hat falls onto her head.

"_Uhm... this is a hard one."_ Alex jumps hearing a voice in her head, _"Oh relax girly. As I was saying, you are a hard one. You are an amazing fit for Gryffindor and Slytherin. You can fit into Hufflepuff and just barely fit into Ravenclaw. You are really smart, but not as smart as your older brother. You are mischievous, so Slytherin is a good fit. You are brave and kind so Gryffindor is an amazing fit. Finally Hufflepuff. You are easy going so with that, Hufflepuff is amazing for you._

"_Now, you are Miss Granger's cousin. You are like a younger version of her but add easy going and mischievous to that list. Now tell me, where do you want to be placed?"_

"Anything but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw..." Alex whispers closing her eyes. But in her heart, she wants to be in Gryffindor. Suddenly the hat smirks.

"_I know where you put you... GRYFFINDOR!"_

McGonagall removes the hat and Alex runs over to Hermione and sits down next to her.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Hermione whispers giving Alex a hug.

"According to the hat I have all the traits for each house. Including Ravenclaw." Alex whispers. Hermione smiles, "The hat said I'm a mini version of you but add mischievous and easy going."

Hermione rolls her eyes knowing it is true. Alex is a mini her.

"Are you going to do my homework for me?" Alex teases.

"I'll help you with the work." Hermione kisses Alex's cheek as Dumbledore stands up again and begins the feast after telling them that Hogwarts is taking part in the Triwizard Tournament and telling them that two other schools are coming and staying there.

~H&A~

In the Gryffindor common room rumours are flying around about Hermione and Alex.

"I heard they are dating." A 7th year girl whispers.

"I heard Granger is gay." A 5th year boy smirks.

"I heard that Russo kid is bisexual." A 6th year girl smiles.

Alex looks at Hermione as Fred and George walks over with a boy with brown hair, Ron and Harry.

"Hey Hermione. Hey Alex." Fred smiles.

"Hey Fred. Hey George. Hey Ron. Hey Harry." Alex and Hermione greets as one.

"Hey Lee." Hermione smiles at the unknown guy.

"Hey Hermione." Lee smiles.

"Lee, this is my cousin Alex Russo. Alex, this is Fred and George's best friend Lee Jordan. Fred, George and Lee are in their 6th year with Justin."

"Hi." Alex waves shyly.

"Hello Alex." Lee smiles at Alex. Alex bites her lip and looks down.

"Well, Alex is tired so I'm going to show her to her room before I turn in as well." Hermione wraps her right arm around Alex's shoulders and they head up to Alex's room before Hermione slips into her's after Alex is fast asleep.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

"_Hey Hermione." Lee smiles._

"_Lee, this is my cousin Alex Russo. Alex, this is Fred and George's best friend Lee Jordan. Fred, George and Lee are in their 6__th__ year with Justin." _

"_Hi." Alex waves shyly._

"_Hello Alex." Lee smiles at Alex. Alex bites her lip and looks down._

"_Well, Alex is tired so I'm going to show her to her room before I turn in as well." Hermione wraps her right arm around Alex's shoulders and they head up to Alex's room before Hermione slips into her's after Alex is fast asleep._

_Now:_

The next morning is the first day of classes. Alex is still fast asleep even though classes start in a half hour.

"Alex, time to get up." Hermione calls opening the door to Alex's second year dorm. Hermione rolls her eyes seeing Alex roll over to her right side.

Hermione walks over to Alex and shakes her shoulder.

"Alex, get up." All Alex does is groan and roll over so she is on her stomach.

"Alexandra Russo, get up RIGHT NOW!" Alex moves so she is on her knees and rubs her eyes. Alex looks at Hermione with her eyes closed.

"What?" Alex asks grumpy.

"We have 25 minutes before classes." Hermione answers grabbing Alex's skirt, ankle socks, shoes, the white button up shirt that goes on under the grey sweater and Gryffindor tie.

Hermione looks at Alex to see her putting on the socks before taking off her pj bottoms and putting on the skirt and shoes. Hermione looks away as Alex finishes putting on the uniform.

"Hermy." Hermione hears Alex whisper. Hermione turns to see Alex holding out the tie to her.

"Help?" Hermione smiles. Alex nods as Hermione puts the tie on and does it up loosely. She tucks the tie under the sweater before holding up the cloak. Alex puts it on as Hermione grabs Alex's hair brush and brushes her younger cousin's hair. When brushed Hermione puts Alex's hair in a ponytail before taking her hand, "How was your sleep?" Hermione grabs Alex's backpack that has all her school stuff inside. Hermione's is on her back.

"Horrible." Alex answers honestly, "Can't you ask that Dumbledork dude, if I can move into your dorm?"

Hermione giggles as they walk out of Gryffindor tower and begin to walk downstairs.

"It's Dumbledore." Hermione corrects.

"Sorry. But can you ask?"

"Ask me what?" Alex and Hermione jumps and turns around on the 4th floor to see Dumbledore standing there with his arms crossed.

"Alex didn't sleep very well last night and we were wondering if she could move into my dorm." Hermione explains.

"Let's go talk in my office. Your breakfast will come up along with your schedules."

Dumbledore leads them to his office and once there, sure enough their breakfast is there.

Alex sits down on the chair next to Hermione's, as Dumbledore sits down on his chair.

The two girls eat their breakfast and once done, the bell rings telling them their first class has started.

"Ok so explain to me why you, Ms. Russo, would like to live in the same dorm as Ms. Granger." Dumbledore leans forward and laces his hands together.

"I... I just don't feel safe." Alex answers nervously. Hermione grabs Alex's hand and squeezes her hand reassuring, "Hermy has always protected me."

"She's your safety place." Dumbledore concludes.

"Yes." Alex nods.

"Ok." Dumbledore gives the two girls a smile, "Is there a spare bed in your dorm Ms. Granger?"

"Yes there is." Hermione answers.

"Well it's taken now. Your stuff will be moved Ms. Russo, to Ms. Granger's dorm."

Alex smiles at the same time Hermione does.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Alex thanks.

"You're very welcomed Ms. Russo. Now I will write you both passes for class."

Dumbledore pulls out the passes from his desk, like in a real muggle high school. Alex looks down at her schedule.

**Alexandra ****Margarita Russo- Year 2**

**7 – 8:** breakfast

**8 – 9:** Astronomy year 2 – Professor Sinistra

**9 – 10:** Charms year 2 – Professor Flitwick

**10 – 11:** Defence Against the Dark Arts year 2 – Professor Moody

**11 – 12:** lunch

**12 – 1:** Transfiguration year 2 – Professor McGonagall

**1 – 2:** Herbology year 2 – Professor Sprout

**2 – 3:** Muggle Studies year 2 – Professor Burbage

**3 – 4:** Potions year 2 – Professor Snape

**4 – 5:** History of Magic year 2 – Professor Binns

**5 – 6: **supper

"What do you have?" Alex asks Hermione. Hermione takes Alex's schedule and passes Alex her's.

**Hermione Jean Granger- Year 4**

**7 – 8:** breakfast

**8 – 9:** Transfiguration year 4 – Professor McGonagall

**9 – 10:** Herbology year 4 – Professor Sprout

**10 – 11:** Potions year 4 – Professor Snape

**11 – 12:** lunch

**12 – 1:** Muggle Studies year 4 – Professor Burbage

**1 – 2:** History of Magic year 4 – Professor Binns

**2 – 3:** Defence Against the Dark Arts year 4 – Professor Moody

**3 – 4:** Charms year 4 – Professor Flitwick

**4 – 5:** Astronomy year 4 – Professor Sinistra

**5 – 6: **supper

"Wow." Alex whispers as they trade back.

"I'll help you to your classes." Hermione informs her.

"Here you go girls." Dumbledore hands them the slips and Alex looks at her's.

_Name of student:_ **Alex Russo**

_Time leaving: _**8:30am**

_Reason: _**Important discussion **

Alex looks at Hermione's watch to see it is 8:20am.

"I'm giving you both enough time to get to the classroom and for Ms. Granger to show you to your classroom Ms. Russo." Dumbledore winks at Alex.

"Thank you sir."

"Now go you two. You can't be later for class then you are."

Hermione and Alex walks out of the office at 8:22am, waving at Dumbledore until Hermione closes the door.

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The question about the "hot white stars" is a true question. I had it, and I had the right answer. I was the only one that got the answer right.**

**If you have this book: "Space" by Anthony Feldman, go to page 57. I used that diagram to help me.**

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time:_

"_Here you go girls." Dumbledore hands them the slips and Alex looks at her's._

_Name of student: __**Alex Russo**_

_Time leaving: __**8:30am**_

_Reason: __**Important discussion **_

_Alex looks at Hermione's watch to see it is 8:20am._

"_I'm giving you both enough time to get to the classroom and for Ms. Granger to show you to your classroom Ms. Russo." Dumbledore winks at Alex._

"_Thank you sir."_

"_Now go you two. You can't be later for class then you are."_

_Hermione and Alex walks out of the office at 8:22am, waving at Dumbledore until Hermione closes the door._

_Now:_

Alex hands her Astronomy teacher, Professor Sinistra, the slip.

"Welcome to Astronomy Ms. Russo." Sinistra nods at Alex and points her to the only empty seat... right in front of the teacher's desk.

"Thank you Professor." Alex answers softly before taking a seat. Sinistra puts the 6 worksheets on Alex's desk before continuing helping other students.

Alex looks at the first question.

_What is the name of the brightest star in the heavens?_

_Sirius_

_Vega_

_Capella_

_Arcturus_

_Aldebaran_

Alex stares at the question before pulling out a pencil.

"What's the problem Ms. Russo?" Alex jumps in her seat and looks up to see Sinistra standing in front of her.

"Uhm... I don't know this." Alex whispers embarrassed. Sinistra smiles and kneels down with her arms on Alex's desk.

"We learned this last year. I'm sure Ms. Granger will help you. But the hot white stars are the brightest, so that narrows out the last three because Sirius and Vega are the hot white stars. Because they are so close to the sun, they grow brighter because of how bright the sun is. Sirius is the closest star to the sun, Vega is further away." Sinistra explains.

"So the answer is Sirius?" Alex asks.

"Yes." Sinistra smiles. Alex circles "A". And moves onto question two.

As Alex finishes her second worksheet the bell rings.

Alex gets up, putting the worksheets in the folder for the class.

"Homework tonight is to do the 6 worksheets. See you tomorrow!" Sinistra reminds the class.

Once the classroom is empty, Sinistra turns to Alex, who is standing there waiting.

"What may I do for you Ms. Russo?"

"Uhm... I was wondering if throughout the year you could help me?" Alex asks shyly.

"Of course I will. You have nothing to worry about." Sinistra smiles.

"Thank you Professor."

"You're very welcome." Alex skips out of the room waving at Sinistra once more before closing the door.

In the hallway, Hermione is leaning against the wall.

"Ready for Charms?" Hermione asks Alex as she closes the door.

"Yup! What's the teacher like?" Alex asks as she walks on Hermione's right.

"His name is Professor Flitwick and he's really kind." Hermione answers honestly.

"That's cool." Alex smiles.

~H&A~

Harry and Ron are sitting in the library with Hermione since their Muggle Studies class is in there on September 18th.

"What class is Alex in?" Harry asks Hermione as they write their essays.

"Transfiguration." Hermione smiles, "Alex likes her classes. She told me that in Defence Against the Dark Arts, she was learning about the unforgiveable curses."

Ron's eyes widen.

"Why are 12 year olds learning about them?!" Ron freaks, "Fred and George are just learning them this year!"

"I don't know. I don't get it." Hermione rests her forehead against her hand, "It doesn't make sense."

"HERMY!" Hermione turns around in time to see Max and Alex running over to her. Max has tears falling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispers as Max sobs into her shoulder. Alex rubs Max's back as she kisses the top of his head.

"That Malfoy guy pushed him down the stairs. Max ran to my class crying. Professor McGonagall let me leave to calm Max and to find you." Alex whispers.

Hermione sees anger in Alex's eyes.

"Can you watch him? I need to do something."

Hermione agrees and watches as Alex runs out of the library.

Hermione lifts Max onto her lap and turns so his left side is at the table and his legs are dangling between her legs. Hermione feels Max move so his face is buried into her neck. She runs her left hand up and down his left side as she goes back to writing her essay.

Harry and Ron watches Hermione comfort her 11 year old cousin while working on her essay at the same time.

~A&H~

Alex looks over the railing of the staircase to see Malfoy on the 1st floor heading to the basement. Alex runs down the stairs and just as Malfoy arrives to the door, leading to the basement, Alex grabs his cloak and slams him into the wall.

"You are a fucking asshole! Why the hell did you push my 11 year old brother down the freaking stairs!" Alex screams. Malfoy looks at Alex and narrows his eyes.

"I can do what I bloody hell want Russo."

"Not when it comes to my fucking family!" Alex punches Malfoy in the stomach, and as he bends over holding his stomach, Alex knees him in the face.

Malfoy groans falling to the ground, holding his stomach and nose.

Max's birthday was 2 days ago.

_It's a good thing it is September 18__th__, 2012._ Alex thinks.

Alex walks away from Malfoy and heads to her Transfiguration classroom to get her books and the worksheets from McGonagall, before going to the library again.

Alex walks into the library and sits down next to Hermione and begins to do her homework.

"What's the time Hermy?" Alex asks Hermione.

"12:58pm." Hermione answers putting her work in her bag. Alex and Max came running into the library at 12:30pm, and Alex came back at 12:40pm.

"Ok." Alex puts her work away and pulls out her timetable to see she has Herbology next.

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Last Time:_

_Alex walks away from Malfoy and heads to her Transfiguration classroom to get her books and the worksheets from McGonagall, before going to the library again._

_Alex walks into the library and sits down next to Hermione and begins to do her homework._

"_What's the time Hermy?" Alex asks Hermione._

"_12:58pm." Hermione answers putting her work in her bag. Alex and Max came running into the library at 12:30pm, and Alex came back at 12:40pm._

"_Ok." Alex puts her work away and pulls out her timetable to see she has Herbology next._

_Now:_

Over the next few days, Alex has adjusted to life at Hogwarts. Alex has written a letter to both, her parents and Harper telling them the houses they all are sorted in, and all about her classes.

Alex is sitting in her potions class, the day of the picking who will be in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Class is dismissed!" Snape calls just as the bell rings. Everybody walks out as Alex packs up her things, "Ms. Russo?"

"Yes sir?" Alex asks, turning to face him.

"How are you adjusting to your life here at Hogwarts?"

"Pretty good. Wacky hours and homework load, but pretty good." Alex lets out a yawn and quickly covers her mouth in the process, "Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry. You can't help your body reacting. Go and eat dinner." Alex smiles at Snape and waves her hand.

"See you this weekend and Monday for class."

As Alex runs out of the classroom Snape bites his lip.

"I hope nothing bad happens to you Ms. Russo. Your family and friends need you." Snape whispers to himself.

~H&A~

After dinner all the schools are gathered in the Great Hall as Alex sits next to Hermione with Harry and Ron in front of them. Justin and Max are sitting with them as Hermione takes Alex's hand in her's.

Dumbledore brings the goblet into the room and quickly starts the drawing of the champions.

"The champion representing Durmstrang is..." Dumbledore opens the piece of paper that shot out of the goblet, "Viktor Krum."

Alex looks over at the people dressed in red to see Viktor Krum, the guy that she met at the Quidditch World Cup, stand up and walk over to his headmaster. Krum stands next to his headmaster, Igor Karkaroff.

Alex watches the fire turn red and spits out a sheet of paper.

"The champion representing Beauxbatons is..." Dumbledore opens the sheet, "Fleur Delacour."

The fire turns red and spits out another sheet as Fleur walks up to her headmistress, Madam Maxime.

"The champion representing Hogwarts is..." Dumbledore sees the fire turn red for the fourth time and another sheet spits out. Dumbledore catches it and opens the first one, "Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore opens the other one, "Alex Russo."

Hermione feels Alex's hand tightens around her's and stares at her terrified.

"I... I..." Alex stutters shaking her head. Hermione hugs her tightly before pulling her to her feet and pushing her forward to Dumbledore.

On the way over, Cedric wraps his left arm around Alex's shoulders to help her over to Dumbledore.

The four champions stand together until the Great Hall is completely clear besides Hermione, Justin and Max. Dumbledore turns to Barty Crouch who is in control of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Barty, she's only 12 years old." Dumbledore starts. Crouch shakes his head.

"The rules state that the goblet picks the champion. Hogwarts has two champions."

Alex looks at Crouch in fear and shock.

"So you want to see me dead." Alex states, "You don't care if I die in this tournament at all."

"Hey Russo!" Krum cuts in. Alex looks at him and waves.

"Hey Krum." Alex rolls her eyes. Krum takes Alex's hand and walks her over to her family.

"Hey guys." Krum greets Hermione, Justin and Max.

"Hey man." Max grins.

"You're going to protect my cousin right?" Hermione asks nervously. Krum looks at Hermione with a smile.

"Of course I will. You should teach her your spells though." Krum turns to Alex, "If you find out the first task, could you tell me? If I find out first, I will tell you."

"Ok. Thank you Krum." Krum smiles and kisses Alex's cheek before joining the group again. Alex takes a breath and looks at her brothers and cousin, "I don't fee–" Alex starts to say before collapsing.

~A&H~

The day of the first task arrives and no one knows what is in stored for them. The day Alex collapsed, she is still not awake. There is 10 minutes before the first task starts so Alex is really unprepared.

"I tried everything Albus!" Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, freaks out, "Everything I do backfires."

Dumbledore is pacing back and forth in front of Alex's hospital bed.

"Let me try something." Dumbledore walks to the door and opens it so Alex's parents, best friend and brother's best friend could walk in, "Alex hasn't awaken or made any movement in the last 3 weeks. She's breathing fine, but she won't wake up."

Theresa nods and walks over to Alex. Theresa kisses Alex's forehead and laces her right hand through her daughter's left.

Theresa begins to sing one song that Alex fell in love with that means so much to her.

"_My dad chased monsters from the dark  
He checked underneath my bed  
He could lift me with one arm way up over top his head  
He could loosen rusty bolts with a quick turn of his wrench_

He pulled splinters from his hand  
And never even flinched  
In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry  
But the day that grandpa died  
I realized

Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible"

Theresa sees Alex's eyelids flutter and continues to sing.

"_Then there was my junior year  
Billy had a brand new car  
It was late, the road was wet  
I guess the curve was just too sharp  
I walked away without a scratch they brought the helicopter in_

Billy couldn't feel his legs  
Said he'd never walk again  
But Billy said he would  
And his mom and daddy prayed  
And the day we graduated  
He stood up to say"

Alex's eyes are open and she sings with Theresa quietly as she squeezed her hand tightly.

"'_Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible'_

So don't tell me that it's over  
Don't give up on you and me  
'Cuz there's no such thing as hopeless if you believe"

Theresa looks at Alex to see her singing with her quietly.

"_Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible_"

Theresa kisses Alex's forehead letting a few tears fall.

"Are you ok?" Harper asks running over to Alex's other side.

"I'm fine Harp." Alex reassures.

"Ally, we told you more than once. Don't do that." Theresa wraps her arms around her 12 year old daughter and hugs her close, "When you do that, you can hurt yourself."

"What did she do?" Pomfrey and Dumbledore ask at the same time.

"She went catatonic." Jerry answers, "She does that when she gets really scared. She has been doing it since she was 9 years old. Only when you sing a certain song that Alex loves will bring her out of that state. _The Impossible_ is Theresa's song. _Hit the Lights_ is Harper's song. _Born This Way_ is Max's song. _Safe and Sound_ is Justin's song and mine is _My Little Girl_."

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Last Time:_

"_I'm fine Harp." Alex reassures._

"_Ally, we told you more than once. Don't do that." Theresa wraps her arms around her 12 year old daughter and hugs her close, "When you do that, you can hurt yourself."_

"_What did she do?" Pomfrey and Dumbledore ask at the same time._

"_She went catatonic." Jerry answers, "She does that when she gets really scared. She has been doing it since she was 9 years old. Only when you sing a certain song that Alex loves will bring her out of that state. The Impossible is Theresa's song. Hit the Lights is Harper's song. Born This Way is Max's song. Safe and Sound is Justin's song and mine is My Little Girl."_

_Now:_

Hermione has her left hand laced with Alex's right. The two of them are standing in the tent after drawing dragons. Alex got a gold dragon, which she named Gold Digger, because Hermione told her that the gold dragon can dig, spit fire, fly and throw rocks and other things by its tail.

"I can't do this." Alex whispers freaked out. Krum and Fleur have already gone and Cedric is in the arena battling his dragon. Krum had a blue dragon that has spikes all down its back. Fleur had a green dragon similar to Krum's, but can fly. Cedric has a yellow dragon that digs.

"You will and can do this." Hermione reassures her cousin, "You may get hurt, but nothing worse will happen."

Alex looks up at Hermione with fear visible in her eyes.

"Can't I just run away and up to the castle?"

"No. I wish you could, but no." Hermione puts her hands on Alex's cheeks and kisses her forehead, "You are safe and always will be."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And Cedric Diggory has successfully completed the task. Now for our youngest and fourth champion, Alex Russo." Dumbledore announces.

Hermione hugs her cousin quickly before running out of the tent and to the stands to sit with Theresa, Jerry, Max, Justin, Ron and Harry.

Alex walks into the arena with her wand and her hair in a ponytail. She sees her dragon standing in the center of the arena surrounded by eggs. She quietly walks into the open and ducks behind a rock when the dragon turns to look at her.

Alex peeks around the rock to see the dragon's tail right in front of her. Alex tiptoes to the tail and jumps onto it before climbing up. As she climbs the dragon turns and tries to bite her or to shake her off. Alex sees the egg she has to grab and jumps off the dragon before grabbing the egg and ducking behind the rocks.

"And Alex Russo has gotten the egg." Dumbledore smiles.

Alex stays hidden shocked at how easy it was.

~A&H~

"That was too easy." Alex tells Harper as they walk behind the group, "I didn't even use my wand."

"The other's used their wands for the task. Yours was quick and something I would have done." Harper agrees, "But don't get cocky. The other two tasks will get more difficult."

"I know." Alex sighs looking at the egg she is carrying, "I wonder what the next task is."

"Hopefully something that is not deadly."

That night, Alex lies awake staring at the golden egg. The door of the 4th year dorm opens and in walks Hermione.

"Ally, why are you still awake? It's 9:30." Hermione asks sitting down on Alex's bed.

"I can't sleep." Alex answers in a whisper.

"Why?" Hermione begins to stroke Alex's hair soothingly.

"I'm scared of the next task. I'm scared of that teacher with the glass eye. I'm just scared." Hermione looks Alex in the eye to see complete fear in the 12 year old's eyes.

"I can promise you one thing Alex. You are completely safe here at Hogwarts. I will protect you. Plus I will be helping you with the Triwizard Tournament. As for Professor Moody... I am scared of him too."

Alex sniffles and sits up.

"Can't I just not go to that class?" Hermione gives Alex a smile and pulls her into a hug.

"We'll talk to Dumbledore about it. If he agrees, I might be teaching you everything I learned."

Alex nods and buries her face into her cousin's neck.

"I'll be right here until you sleep."

"Can't I just sleep in your bed?" Alex asks so quietly and shyly like she is 5 years old who got scared by a thunderstorm.

"Ok." Hermione pulls Alex out of her bed and into her's that is right beside her's.

As soon as Hermione pulls back the blankets, Alex crawls in and pulls her knees to her chest waiting for Hermione, who is getting changed.

Once Hermione is changed, she crawls into her bed and Alex rests her head on Hermione's shoulder.

~H&A~

December arrives and Alex is sitting in the Great Hall with the other champions.

"Alright champions. Now, as a tradition in the Triwizard Tournament, there is going to be a Yule Ball the day before Christmas Break. You will be learning the waltz, so let's begin." McGonagall holds her hand out of Krum, who blushes and accepts. Alex giggles quietly with Fleur as Krum shoots a playful glare at them.

Dumbledore holds his hand out of Fleur, who blushes and takes it. Professor Karkaroff teaches Alex the dance as Madam Maxime teaches Cedric, McGonagall teaches Krum and Dumbledore teaches Fleur.

During their private lesson, the other students are in class.

~A&H~

3 days before the Yule Ball, Alex is sitting in the library working on her final essay before Christmas Break.

"Have you got a date to the Yule Ball?" Alex looks up to see Justin, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna Lovegood, Ron and Harry.

"No. Do you?" Alex asks them.

"I do." Ginny smiles, "I'm going with Neville." Neville blushes but still has a smile on his face.

"I'm not going." Luna frowns.

"I don't have a date." Ron sighs, "Would you like to go with me Luna?"

"Sure." Luna smiles, "Ginny, Hermione, Alex and I will go tonight to Hogsmeade."

Alex sighs and rests her head on the table.

"I'm going with Katie Bell." Justin smiles.

"3rd year and lower can't go to the Yule Bell unless they have dates in the 4th year and up." Hermione comments.

"That means I can't go!" Alex states excitedly.

"You have to. You're a champion." Alex hits her head off the table.

"Dammit."

Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Harry, do you have a date?" Hermione knows Harry has a crush on her little cousin and it formed when he first met her.

"No." Harry answers making Alex look up.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me Harry?" Alex asks hopeful.

"I would love to." Harry smiles.

"Great." Alex smiles in return.

"Have you asked anyone before Harry?" Ginny asks the 12 year old.

"No. I'm scared of people."

"You're not scared of us."

"Because you're friends with my cousin."

"I'm going to go. See you later." Justin stands up and walks away after giving Alex and Hermione both a hug.

"Who are you going with Hermy?" Alex asks.

Hermione doesn't answer. All she does is grab Alex's piece of paper that is not written on, and writes down _Viktor Krum_.

She slides the sheet to Alex who reads it with a grin.

"Glad you met him?" Alex teases.

"Shut up little cuz." Hermione sticks her tongue out at Alex, who just laughs.

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Last Time:_

"_Who are you going with Hermy?" Alex asks._

_Hermione doesn't answer. All she does is grab Alex's piece of paper that is not written on, and writes down Viktor Krum._

_She slides the sheet to Alex who reads it with a grin._

"_Glad you met him?" Alex teases._

"_Shut up little cuz." Hermione sticks her tongue out at Alex, who just laughs._

_Now:_

It is the night of the Yule Ball and Alex is sitting on her bed waiting as Hermione puts her makeup on.

"Hermy, you don't need makeup. You're beautiful without it." Alex tells her cousin honestly.

Hermione looks over her shoulder at her cousin with a smile.

"Thank you Ally." Hermione smiles at her before adding the last bit of lip-gloss.

Once Hermione is done getting into her pink dress, Alex does Hermione's hair. For Alex, she is just leaving her hair down and in waves. Hermione helps Alex into her green dress that doesn't have straps. To top of Alex's dress she is wearing white flats.

"Let's go." Alex whispers after Hermione puts lip-gloss on Alex's lips.

"One last thing." Hermione pulls out her heart necklace from her trunk and puts it on Alex. Alex looks at it in shock. All summer, Hermione never took off the necklace, "I expect it back after the dance."

"It's yours Hermy. Mom gave it to you when you were 4 years old." Alex whispers in disbelief.

"I know Ally. But I want you to wear it today."

Alex nods and Hermione laces her left hand through Alex's right.

~H&A~

Downstairs, Hermione and Alex walks down the stairs to see Krum and Harry talking.

"Are you over that idiot?" Hermione asks Alex quietly.

"My ex-boyfriend?" Alex looks at Hermione with a smile, "Why yes I am." Alex stares at Harry when answering the final time. Hermione sees this and when Harry looks at Alex, Alex blushes.

"You have a crush on Harry... don't you?"

"Just a... lot." Alex looks at Hermione, her face completely red, "You're his best friend. Does he like me at all?"

"Yes he does." Hermione stops walking and pulls Alex into a hug before whispering, "Talk to him tonight. He has a crush on you too. And he has had that crush since he met you."

Alex smiles shyly and kisses Hermione's cheek.

"I'll talk to him tonight."

"Good. Let's go."

They walk down the stairs and both guys hold their arms out to the girls. Hermione slips her's through Krum's and Alex slips her's through Harry's.

"You look beautiful." Harry tells Alex shyly.

"Thank you." Alex smiles, "You look handsome."

Harry blushes.

"Thank you." Harry looks at Hermione, who winks at him and silently tells him to talk to Alex tonight.

"Alright champions you and your dates will be dancing first." McGonagall gets Krum to be in front of the line, then Fleur, Cedric and Alex. McGonagall winks at Alex telling her the plan is a go.

"Please welcome the champions of the Triwizard Tournament! Viktor Krum for Durmstrang." The group begins to walk in, in a line, "Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons."

Fleur waves at the crowd.

"Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts." Cedric smiles and waves, "Finally our youngest champion. Alex Russo."

Alex waves before she and Harry gets in the position to start the waltz. The music begins to play and they begin to dance.

~A&H~

Half way through the Yule Ball, Alex is talking with her brothers, Harper, Theresa and Jerry. Just then Hermione, Ron and Harry walk over to the group.

"I can't believe you are socializing with the enemy." Ron glares at Hermione. Alex turns around confused.

"Ron, there is nothing wrong with be being Viktor's date!" Hermione snaps.

"What's going on?" Alex asks them.

"Ron's mad at Hermione for being Krum's date. Hermione is just defending herself." Harry fills his crush in.

"Ahh. Ron's jealous that he wasn't fast enough to ask my cousin to be his date." Alex translates.

"WHAT?!" Ron turns to Alex.

"It's the truth. We all know you like Hermione romantically. Just ask her the simple question already." Alex walks away after kissing Hermione's cheek, giving Harry a hug and pats Ron's shoulder.

Alex walks over to McGonagall and Dumbledore and they stop the music.

"Ok everyone! Take your seats." Dumbledore calls. Everyone takes their seats, "Now, McGonagall and I were given footage 2 days ago of a young girl, here at Hogwarts, performing at a concert for her muggle school. Since we were not able to get bands or other singers, we asked this girl to sing for us. She agreed after her cousin, siblings, best friend and parents telling her to do it. So without further ado. Here is Alex Russo!"

The crowd claps as Alex walks onto the stage biting her lip.

"Hey guys." Alex greets into the mic as McGonagall and Dumbledore walks off stage after handing Alex a guitar, "I will be singing a few of my own songs. So here is _Round & Round_."

Alex begins to play the guitar after tuning it.

_Round and round  
Round and round  
Round and round  
Round and round_

You see me standing there  
And act like you don't know me  
But last night you were callin' me  
Sayin' you want me

Oh, why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one that's crazy?  
You got my heart racin'  
My, my heart racin'

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm fallin' hard for you  
All I can say

We're goin' round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Goin' round and round  
We'll never gonna get where we're goin'

Hermione's eyes widen remembering this song from the song book.__

Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and round

You try to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always tell me lies  
I've cried out all my tears

I've pushed my feelings to the side  
But then you bring 'em back, b-bring 'em back  
Now you got me singin'

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm fallin' hard for you  
All I can say

We're goin' round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Goin' round and round  
We'll never gonna get where we're goin'

People get up and begins to dance.__

Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and round

Love me or love me not  
I'm starin' at the clock  
I picked them flower petals off  
And then I watched them drop

Love me or love me not  
I'm starin' at the clock  
I picked them flower petals off  
And then I watched them drop

Harry stares at Alex in shock, not knowing she could sing.__

Boy, I need you here with me  
I can't go on this way  
I'm fallin' hard for you  
All I can say

Round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Goin' round and round  
We'll never gonna get where we're goin'

Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and round

Round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Goin' round and round  
We'll never gonna get where we're goin'

Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and round

The song ends with Alex smiling.

The students and teachers claps with smiles on their faces.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Last Time:_

_Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and round_

Round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Goin' round and round  
We'll never gonna get where we're goin'

Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and round

_The song ends with Alex smiling._

_The students and teachers claps with smiles on their faces._

_Now:_

"This one is called _Fly To Your Heart_."

Alex begins to play softly and starts to sing.

_Watch all the flowers  
Dance with the wind  
Listen to snowflakes  
Whisper your name_

Feel all the wonder  
Lifting your dreams  
You can fly

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You'll believe  
You'll find your wings  
Fly to your heart

Hermione smiles and she and Harper get up and dance slowly with smiles on their faces.__

Touch every rainbow  
Painting the sky  
Look at the magic  
Glide through your life

A sprinkle of pixie dust  
Circles the night  
You can fly

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You'll believe  
You'll find your wings  
Fly

Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free  
To spread your wings  
Fly, you can fly to your heart

Rise to the heights  
Of all you can be  
Soar on the hope  
Of marvelous things

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You'll believe  
You'll find your wings  
Fly

Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free  
To spread your wings  
Fly, you can fly to your heart

Alex ends the song to see everyone staring at her with smiles. She looks at Harry to see him grinning.

Alex ends up playing the same songs she played at the concert to get out of being expelled. To finish the night, she plays her new song _Bang Bang Bang_.

Alex begins to strum the fast paced song and begins to sing.

_Yeah!  
Yeah!  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Ohh_

Alex sees that her family and Harper have weird confused looks on their faces.__

My new boy,  
Used to be a model  
He looks way better than you  
He looks way better than you  
My new boy,  
Gets it how to get me  
His love is deeper you know  
He's a real keeper you know

Bang, Bang, Bang!  
I'm breaking in!  
Stealing all my love back,  
Giving it to him.  
Bang, Bang, Bang!  
This time I win  
I thought your love was all that,  
'Til I let him in

Whoa oh  
Your gonna be the one  
Your gonna be the one  
Your gonna be the one  
Your gonna be the one  
That's hoping  
Your gonna be the one  
Your gonna be the one  
When I'm done having fun  
Your gonna be the one that's broken

Whoa Oh

Harry stares at Alex surprised and hurt. Does she have a boyfriend that no one knows about? Hermione sees this and looks at Harry.

"She's not dating anyone. This is her moving on from her ex." Hermione tells him, "Talk to her after."

"Ok." Harry gives Hermione a thankful smile.__

My new boy,  
Knows the way I want it  
He's got more swagger than you  
He's got more swagger than you do  
My new boy,  
Really liked to flaunt this  
He's not hiding me you know  
He's showing me off you know

Bang, Bang, Bang!  
I'm breaking in!  
Stealing all my love back,  
Giving it to him.  
Bang, Bang, Bang!  
This time I win  
I thought your love was all that,  
'Til I let him in

Whoa oh  
Your gonna be the one  
Your gonna be the one  
Your gonna be the one  
Your gonna be the one  
That's hoping  
Your gonna be the one  
Your gonna be the one  
When I'm done having fun  
Your gonna be the one that's broken

I hope you slip and fall and trip all over my heart  
And just lay there alone  
Yeah, you got what you wanted  
On your hands and knees  
Grasping for air  
Grasping for me  
Baby don't hold your breath  
I've moved on to the next

Whoa!  
On to the next one  
On to the next one  
Whoa!  
On to the next one  
On to the next one

Bang, Bang, Bang!  
I'm breaking in!  
Stealing all my love back,  
Giving it to him.  
Bang, Bang, Bang!  
This time I win  
I thought your love was all that,  
'Til I let him in

Your gonna be the one  
Your gonna be the one  
Your gonna be the one  
Your gonna be the one  
That's hoping  
Your gonna be the one  
Your gonna be the one  
When I'm done having fun  
Your gonna be the one that's broken

Bang, Bang, Bang!  
I'm breaking in!  
Stealing all my love back,  
Giving it to him.  
Bang, Bang, Bang!  
This time I win  
I thought your love was all that,  
'Til I let him in

Alex finishes the song and sighs. She saw everyone dancing and having fun... besides Harry. Alex bites her lip and walks off the stage.

She walks over to Harry as the dance picks up like normal.

"Can we talk?" Alex whispers to him once she is in front of him.

"Ya." Harry smiles and takes Alex's hand in his. They walk out of the Great Hall and outside. Harry gives Alex his coat and they walk hand in hand silently.

"Listen... uhm..." Alex starts biting her bottom lip, "I broke up with my boyfriend back in June, six months ago. The final song I sang was me moving on from him."

Harry nods and the two stops walking.

"Hermione told me because I was being stupid." Harry steps in front of her and laces their hands together, "I have never had a girlfriend before nor had my first kiss." Harry lets go of her left hand and runs his right hand through the front part of her hair.

Harry takes a breath before continuing.

"I developed a crush on you since I first met you. I know you are only twelve but–" Harry gets cut off by Alex's lips falling on his.

Harry closes his eyes and kisses Alex back. His right hand slips onto Alex's waist as her left hand is in his hair pulling him down so she doesn't have to stand on her tippy toes to just kiss him.

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 16**

_Last Time:_

_Harry nods and the two stops walking._

"_Hermione told me because I was being stupid." Harry steps in front of her and laces their hands together, "I have never had a girlfriend before nor had my first kiss." Harry lets go of her left hand and runs his right hand through the front part of her hair._

_Harry takes a breath before continuing._

"_I developed a crush on you since I first met you. I know you are only twelve but–" Harry gets cut off by Alex's lips falling on his._

_Harry closes his eyes and kisses Alex back. His right hand slips onto Alex's waist as her left hand is in his hair pulling him down so she doesn't have to stand on her tippy toes to just kiss him._

_Now:_

Hermione is sitting in the common room rubbing her eyes to rid of her tears. The door opens and Hermione turns around to see Harry and Alex walking in with their hands together.

Hermione smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you two together now?" Hermione asks. Alex bites her lip searching Hermione's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks knowing something is going on. Alex walks over to Hermione after kissing Harry's cheek, "Please don't tell me that Ron is being an idiot."

Harry slips away from them and heads upstairs to his dorm. He is happy... he's dating his crush and the girl he always dreamed of being with.

In the common room Hermione and Alex are on the couch.

"He punched Viktor in the face after you and Harry left." Hermione frowns looking at her young cousin, "Then I shouted at him and we went into the Entrance Hall and shouted at each other. In the heat of the moment, Ron started to say hurtful things about you and I slapped him."

"I get to slap him tomorrow." Alex tells Hermione seriously, "We will deal with this after Christmas break, but before we leave, I'm slapping him."

Hermione nods knowing there is no point arguing because Alex will just do it either way.

"I'm tired." Alex whines. Hermione giggles and takes Alex's hand in her's. They walk up to the dorm and Hermione knows she is going to wait until tomorrow to get the inside scoop of what is happening between her best friend and her cousin.

~H&A~

Alex, Hermione, Justin, Max, Harper and Zeke are walking together around New York on December 24th. They are chatting like crazy about their adventures at Hogwarts.

"Aww man! I want to come to see Alex in the tournament." Zeke frowns.

"Well, she has two more tasks to do. We can ask mom and dad." Justin smiles. Alex rolls her eyes and smacks Justin in the head gently.

"What if his parents say no?" Alex questions. Zeke is walking next to the road, and then goes Justin, Alex, Harper, Max and Hermione.

"We will video tape it." Alex rolls her eyes once again and shakes her head.

"Sure, bring me bad luck much!"

Soon they arrive to the mall and the guys head into the robot shop then to the video game store for Max. Alex, Harper and Hermione walks around window-shopping.

~A&H~

Alex is sitting in her room playing _If You Are_ by Alyssa Reid.

_It's a dark road, barely traveled on  
I can't go it alone, not strong enough.  
So can you tell me,  
That you'll walk with me, when the road gets rough  
I don't wanna go, but I know that I can't stay  
Too many thoughts, and so many words  
And too many ways we could get hurt_

Harper and Hermione leans in the doorway of Alex's room with smiles on their faces.

But I can't follow my heart  
Not if it leads me too far, not if we lose who we are  
But I've known this right from the start  
So I'm ready to run, if you are  
If you are

It's been a long road, but we're moving along  
But if we're in it together, it doesn't matter wherever we go  
I'll never let it slow us down  
Just say you'll stay with me, as we walk along  
I don't wanna go, but I know that I can't stay  
Too many thoughts, and so many words  
And too many ways we could get hurt

They slip into Alex's room and sits down on Hermione's bed.

But I can't follow my heart  
Not if it leads me too far, not if we lose who we are  
But I've known this right from the start  
So I'm ready to run, if you are

Harper mouths the song loving her best friend's version.

If you're down from the ride, I'll be right beside you  
If you're ready to jump, I'll be right behind you  
If you're lost out there, you know I'll find you  
Wherever you go, you know  
That I'll be right by your side, every day and night  
And when it all seems wrong, I can make it right  
And in the darkness I'll be your light, and together we'll shine

Too many thoughts, and so many words  
And too many ways we could get hurt

Hermione mouths the chorus with the two 12 year olds.

But I can't follow my heart  
Not if it leads me too far, not if we lose who we are  
But I've known this right from the start  
So I'm ready to run, if you are.  
I can't follow my heart  
Not if it leads me too far, not if we lose who we are  
But I've known this right from the start  
So I'm ready to run, if you are  
If you are, if you are, if you are.

Alex looks at her cousin and best friend.

"When are you both NOT interrupting my jamming time?" Alex asks amused.

"Play it again." Harper orders. Alex rolls her eyes and begins to play it and Harper and Hermione sings along.

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 17**

_Last Time:_

_But I can't follow my heart  
Not if it leads me too far, not if we lose who we are  
But I've known this right from the start  
So I'm ready to run, if you are.  
I can't follow my heart  
Not if it leads me too far, not if we lose who we are  
But I've known this right from the start  
So I'm ready to run, if you are  
If you are, if you are, if you are._

_Alex looks at her cousin and best friend._

"_When are you both NOT interrupting my jamming time?" Alex asks amused._

"_Play it again." Harper orders. Alex rolls her eyes and begins to play it and Harper and Hermione sings along._

_Now:_

The next morning is Christmas morning. Alex's eyes are open and she rolls over so she can see her clock. 6:30am.

Alex crawls out of her bed and jumps onto Hermione's.

"Hermy!" Alex whines as Hermione rolls over so her head is buried under her pillow. Alex falls onto her knees and pulls the pillow away, "Get up!"

"Ally. Go to sleep." Hermione mutters.

"No! It's Christmas and 6:35!" Alex answers after looking at the clock. Alex shakes Hermione rapidly.

"Sleep." Hermione groans. Alex rolls her eyes and bounces on her knees.

"Christmas!"

"I'm up." Hermione sits up and glares at Alex who is smiling innocently.

"No going back to sleep." Alex runs out of her room and to Justin's room.

Hermione hears Justin scream and Alex and Max laughing.

Hermione climbs out of her bed and puts her hair in a ponytail. She walks out of the room to see Theresa and Jerry walking out of their room at the end of the hall.

"Are they always like this?" Hermione asks them tiredly.

"Yup. Alex and Max take turns to wake everyone up at 6:30 in the morning. Last year was Max, this year is Alex." Theresa answers.

"MOMMY!" Alex runs out of Justin's room and jumps at Theresa wrapping her arms around her mom's neck.

"Morning sweetie." Theresa smiles kissing Alex's forehead, "Go downstairs and watch TV. I'll start breakfast." Justin and Max walks out of Justin's room and the group heads downstairs.

As Theresa and Jerry make breakfast, the kids all sit in the living room with the TV on. Alex is sitting in the lazy boy chair with her feet curled under her. Alex's back is to the TV facing Hermione. Hermione's feet are on the couch and her knees to her chest. Max is next to her and Justin next to him. They are all talking about Hogwarts and discussing what the next task can be.

After breakfast the family sits in the living room near the Christmas tree. Since Alex woke everyone up, Hermione gets to hand out the presents. After all the presents are handed out, the opening goes youngest to oldest so Max to Jerry.

Max got a skateboard from Alex, rollerblades from Justin, an Xbox from Jerry and Theresa, and a photo album from Hermione.

Well, everyone got a photo album from Hermione, all empty besides Theresa's and Jerry's. Theresa's and Jerry's are full of photos from Alex, Justin and Max at Hogwarts, Alex in the first task and at the Yule Ball, and that's it so far.

Justin got a Wii from Theresa and Jerry, photo album from Hermione, a chemistry set from Max, and Alex got him books from Hogsmeade with Hermione's help.

Alex got a new guitar, drum set and a Wii from Theresa and Jerry, a skateboard from Max, a photo album from Hermione and a new iPod from Justin.

Hermione got a chemistry set from Max, books from Justin, a cell phone from Theresa and Jerry and a box from Alex.

Hermione looks at Alex to see her smirking.

"Open it." Alex tells her. Hermione opens the box and there inside the box is a notebook, a book and a photo album. Hermione opens the photo album to see pictures of Max from when he is a baby to now, Justin from a baby to now, Alex from a baby to now, and even them on family trips, school plays, musicals, events and competitions. Hermione opens the book to discover it is a spell book from the wizard world, not the one in England, but the one in America. Hermione them opens the notebook to see it is Alex's song book.

"Alex..." Hermione whispers.

Alex smiles.

"I gave you the book, but I have the lyrics typed up on my laptop and Justin is teaching me how to record my songs onto a CD and onto the computer." Alex reassures her, "Besides, it's full and I got a new one."

Alex shrugs her shoulders like it is no big deal.

Hermione pulls Alex into a hug happy with what she received.

~A&H~

Alex walks with Hermione to the prefect bathroom. They are wearing their robes and decided to take a bath while they are there. It is 3 days before the second task, which means it is January 29th, 2013.

The two girls climb into the warm water as Alex puts the golden egg on the side. The egg falls into the water and opens on its own. Alex and Hermione hear singing before sinking into the water.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late it's gone, it won't come back._"

Alex and Hermione resurface both thinking the same thing.

_What does that mean?_

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 18**

_Last Time:_

_The two girls climb into the warm water as Alex puts the golden egg on the side. The egg falls into the water and opens on its own. Alex and Hermione hear singing before sinking into the water._

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,__  
__We cannot sing above the ground,__  
__And while you're searching ponder this;__  
__We've taken what you'll sorely miss,__  
__An hour long you'll have to look,__  
__And to recover what we took,__  
__But past an hour, the prospect's black,__  
__Too late it's gone, it won't come back."_

_Alex and Hermione resurface both thinking the same thing._

_What does that mean?_

_Now:_

It is the day of the second task and Alex is in the library with Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Russo, Professor McGonagall would like to see you both." The four of them looks up to see Moody.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione grabs Alex's hand and they disappear out of the library.

~H&A~

"We never got the chance to talk about what is going on between you and Harry." Hermione tells Alex as they walk to McGonagall's office.

"Uhm..." Alex blushes, "We kissed, but he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet, but we are dating if that makes sense." Alex tells her cousin. Hermione smirks.

"It makes perfect sense."

They arrive to McGonagall's office and Hermione knocks on the door.

The door opens and there is McGonagall.

"Good, you both are here." McGonagall opens the door more and lets Alex and Hermione walk in, "I have to give you both a heads up to the second task." McGonagall whispers to them.

"Who is being taken from me?" Alex asks, "I know it involves swimming in the lake. Justin taught me one of our spells to breathe underwater. But that was 4 years ago."

McGonagall smiles at Alex.

"Each champion has someone that is being taken from them. I spoke to Mr. Crouch and he gave me permission to tell you who is being taken from you. But I will only be able to help you for this task that is it."

Alex nods.

"Mr. Diggory has to rescue Ms. Chang. Ms. Delacour has to rescue her little sister. Mr. Krum has to rescue..." McGonagall looks at Hermione, "You Ms. Granger."

Hermione's eyes widen.

"What?" Hermione whispers.

"You are the person who is most important to him. Don't worry, it's just a spell. You fall into a deep slumber like sleeping in your bed. The water will not affect you. When you break the surface the spell breaks."

"Ok."

"Who am I rescuing?" Alex asks cutting in.

"Mr. Russo." McGonagall answers.

"Justin or Max?"

"Max." Alex's eyes widen.

"What will happen if I can't? Will he really be lost forever?" Alex begins to panic and Hermione hugs her tightly.

"Shh." Hermione hushes her, "Everything will be fine."

McGonagall watches the two girls sadly. She is still against the 12 year old being involved in this tournament.

~A&H~

Alex paces on the dock wearing shorts and t-shirt, along with a holder for her wand. Alex slips her hair in a ponytail as Harry and Ron runs over to her.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asks panicking. Alex turns to him with a frown.

"She's one of the people who were taken that we have to rescue." Alex whispers to them, "I have to save Max. Krum has to save Hermy. Cedric has to save Cho Chang. And Fleur has to save her little sister."

"WHAT?!" Ron shouts. Harry covers Ron's mouth.

"I just found out an hour ago Ron. You don't know how I feel. My little brother and my cousin were taken."

"Good luck Alex." Alex looks passed Ron and Harry to see Zeke, Justin, Harper, Theresa and Jerry.

"Thanks Zeke." Her family, Harper and Zeke gives Alex a hug each. McGonagall told Theresa and Jerry that Max and Hermione are two of the four people that the champions have to save. Once they are gone, Ron gives Alex a hug before walking away angry. Harry pulls Alex into a hug and kisses her cheek.

"You can do this Alex. I know you can." Harry whispers in her hair.

"Thank you." Alex whispers in return. They pull from the hug slightly, just for Harry to kiss her.

When the kiss ends Harry and Alex smiles at each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asks her.

"I would love to." Alex smiles happily. Harry kisses her once more before the task begins.

~H&A~

The cannon goes off and the four champions dive into the water. As soon as Alex is under the water she casts the spell and begins to swim deeper and deeper into the water.

After 20 minutes, Alex hears singing and begins to swim in that direction. She pulls out her wand.

"Lumos." A light appears at the end of her wand and Alex swims through the seaweed careful not to get caught in it.

As she swims Alex stops for a second and hears someone or something swim behind her. Alex turns around and sees something attack Fleur, who is behind her.

Alex blasts the thing and grabs Fleur's hand and pulls her to her.

"You ok?" Alex asks Fleur. Fleur nods and gives Alex a hug. Fleur pulls out her wand and a light appears at the end of her wand. Fleur swims ahead of Alex before stopping and signals Alex to follow her.

20 more minutes pass and 20 minutes remains. The singing gets louder and louder as Alex and Fleur swims closer and closer. They end their 'Lumos' spells as the water gets lighter and lighter.

They break the seaweed and Fleur points ahead of them. Alex looks to see Hermione, Max, Fleur's sister and Cho Chang. They swim quickly over and Alex unties Max as Fleur unties her sister. Not even a second later Alex sees Cedric and Krum arrive. Krum has a shark head and breaks the rope from Hermione's ankle. Alex begins to swim to the surface with Krum, Cedric and Fleur right behind her. Alex breaks the surface first then Fleur, Krum and Cedric. Max grasps for air as he wraps his arms around Alex's neck.

"I got you." Alex whispers to him catching her own breath. Alex swims on her back keeping her right arm around Max's waist. They swim to the dock that Alex dived off of and Harry and Ron pulls Max up first them Alex. McGonagall wraps towels around Max and Alex as Theresa and Jerry pulls them into a hug. As soon as Hermione is on the dock with her own towel Alex tackles her with a hug.

"I'm ok. You're ok and Max is ok. Everyone is perfectly fine." Hermione whispers to Alex as Theresa hugs them.

Alex doesn't listen as Dumbledore announces who is in first, second, third and last. Alex honestly doesn't care. All she cares about is surviving this and just making it through the year... alive.

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 19**

_Last Time:_

"_I got you." Alex whispers to him catching her own breath. Alex swims on her back keeping her right arm around Max's waist. They swim to the dock that Alex dived off of and Harry and Ron pulls Max up first them Alex. McGonagall wraps towels around Max and Alex as Theresa and Jerry pulls them into a hug. As soon as Hermione is on the dock with her own towel Alex tackles her with a hug._

"_I'm ok. You're ok and Max is ok. Everyone is perfectly fine." Hermione whispers to Alex as Theresa hugs them._

_Alex doesn't listen as Dumbledore announces who is in first, second, third and last. Alex honestly doesn't care. All she cares about is surviving this and just making it through the year... alive._

_Now:_

Alex sits on her bed writing her final essay for Muggle Studies, before the final exams next week. The week after the final exams is the third task, and then three days after the third task is the train ride home.

"Having fun?" Alex looks up from her essay to see Hermione walking in with Ginny.

"Not really." Alex mutters turning away from them and goes back to writing. Hermione looks at Ginny from the corner of her eye to see Ginny glaring.

_Jealous much?_ Hermione thinks walking over to her cousin. Hermione picks Alex up and slips under her, and sets Alex on her lap.

"So what are you working on?" Hermione asks wrapping her arms around Alex's small waist. Hermione rests her chin on Alex's shoulder and looks at what she is writing.

Alex wasn't even fazed when Hermione picked her up. She just stopped writing then went right back to it.

"Muggle Studies." Alex answers so quietly that Hermione could barely hear.

Alex sneaks a peek at Ginny to see her glaring even more. Alex whimpers drawing Hermione's attention.

"Hey Ginny, if you like you could go hang out with your other friends. I'm just going to help Alex with her homework." Hermione steps in.

"Ok." Ginny walks out of the room and slams shut.

"Ok, now what is going on between you and Ginny?" Hermione asks looking her cousin in the eye.

"I don't know." Alex whispers staring Hermione in the eye in return, "I don't know why Ginny is being so mean. All I ever did is focus on school and the tournament. Harry asked me to be his girlfriend at the second task, and I said yes. That is it."

Hermione sighs and bites her bottom lip.

"Ron told me Ginny has had a crush on Harry since she was 10, when she first met him. Maybe she's jealous that Harry doesn't like her the same way because he likes you."

Alex frowns deeply.

"Do you think I should break up with Harry so Ginny won't be mad and be mean to me?"

Hermione shakes her head quickly.

"No. I will talk to her." Hermione kisses Alex forehead sisterly, "Now let's get your essay done."

Alex smiles at Hermione weakly.

_Should I end it with Harry? Plus I need to send a letter to mom and dad to see if Justin, Max and I will be returning here next year or if we are returning to Wiztech._ Alex thinks.

~A&H~

Alex walks down to Hagrid's hut with Justin and Max. Theresa sent Alex a letter back telling her to bring Max and Justin to Hagrid's hut as their meeting place.

Alex knocks on the door five times fast than pauses for two seconds, before adding three slow. The door opens and Alex smiles up at Hagrid.

"Come in." Hagrid steps to the side and the three siblings' walks in and Hagrid walks out and closes the door. Alex looks at the table to see Theresa, Jerry, Zeke and Harper.

"Can you just answer the question mom? I want to know if I should break up with Harry or not." Alex whispers getting little teary eyed.

"Come sit." Theresa pats her lap and Alex walks over before sitting down on her mother's lap. Justin and Max sits on the opposite side as Theresa hugs Alex close.

"Justin, do you want to keep coming here or go to Wiztech next year?" Jerry asks his oldest.

"To tell you the truth, the school work here is interesting but difficult. I rather go to Wiztech." Justin answers honestly. Alex looks at Justin is disbelief.

"Justin, the homework isn't difficult! Even I understand it and I hate school. Plus I like the classes, which is rare." Alex argues.

"YOU ARE IN YOUR FUCKING SECOND YEAR ALEX! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BARELY GET A PASSING MARK IN YOUR CLASSES! TO TOP IT OFF YOU HAVE HERMIONE'S HELP SINCE SHE IS OLDER, BUT I AM THE ONE OLDER THAN HER AND I DON'T GET ANY HELP! YOU EVEN DON'T HAVE TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK AND STILL PASS BECAUSE OF YOU BEING IN THE FUCKING TOURNAMENT! YOU ARE ONLY AN ATTENTION SEEKING BITCH WHO ENTERED THIS TOURNAMENT!" Justin shouts before standing up and storming out of the hut.

Alex lets her tears fall and runs out of the hut and to the castle. She ignores her family's calls to come back, and just runs.

Alex arrives to the castle and runs into the empty Great Hall. She collapses against the wall and sobs.

She thought Justin understood that she never entered in the tournament. She thought since Justin is so great at school, that he would be perfectly fine. She thought that Justin knew that she has to work hard in her classes to get the mark she gets. She thought Justin would be more understanding. She has never thought that someone she loves would hurt her so much. Alex feels like she has been stabbed in the heart so many times that she just wants to die.

_Maybe everyone's lives would be better? Maybe if I die in the final task no one would miss me. Maybe Justin and Max would be happier without me. Maybe mom and dad would have better income. Maybe Harper would make more friends at school since I'm the outcast and she's not. Maybe Hermione's life will be..._

Alex stops her thoughts when she feels her head get foggy and someone is reading her thoughts. She looks up and wipes her tears off her face, but more just comes.

"You ok Ms. Russo?" Alex looks to her left to see Dumbledore walking over to her and sits down on the floor.

"No." Alex chokes out her answer. To her surprise, Dumbledore gives her a hug and lets her cry into his shoulder.

~H&A~

*A few minutes before Alex runs into the Great Hall*

Dumbledore walks down into the entrance hall in time to see Alex Russo run into the empty Great Hall. Dumbledore casts a silent spell and reads Alex's upset mind.

_Maybe everyone's lives would be better? Maybe if I die in the final task no one would miss me. Maybe Justin and Max would be happier without me. Maybe mom and dad would have better income. Maybe Harper would make more friends at school since I'm the outcast and she's not. Maybe Hermione's life will be..._

Dumbledore walks into the Great Hall and sees Alex sobbing into her knees as she sits on the floor against the wall. He feels a pain of sadness for the small 12 year old girl.

"You ok Ms. Russo?" Dumbledore asks, making Alex look up and to him as he sits down next to her.

"No." Alex chokes out her answer. Dumbledore pulls Alex into a hug and just lets her cry into his shoulder. Dumbledore has no idea why he suddenly hugged the student, but he knows it's needed.

The two of them sits there in silence as Dumbledore rubs Alex's back until she calms down and falls asleep. Dumbledore smiles and stands up before scooping Alex up and heads to his office where he will call Hermione down.

**Please review. Next chapter is the final task.**


	20. Chapter 20

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 20**

_Last Time:_

"_You ok Ms. Russo?" Dumbledore asks, making Alex look up and to him as he sits down next to her._

"_No." Alex chokes out her answer. Dumbledore pulls Alex into a hug and just lets her cry into his shoulder. Dumbledore has no idea why he suddenly hugged the student, but he knows it's needed._

_The two of them sits there in silence as Dumbledore rubs Alex's back until she calms down and falls asleep. Dumbledore smiles and stands up before scooping Alex up and heads to his office where he will call Hermione down._

_Now:_

Hermione walks into Dumbledore's office to see Alex asleep in Dumbledore's chair behind his desk. She sees tear stains on Alex's cheeks and below her eyes is all red and puffy.

"Hello Professor." Hermione greets quietly as she takes a seat in a red chair in front of his desk. Dumbledore walks away from his phoenix Fawkes, who he was petting, and takes a seat next to Hermione.

"Hello Ms. Granger. Look, I am just going to cut to the chance. Ms. Russo ran into the Great Hall crying and so I read her mind. She is thinking about letting herself be killed into the final task to make everyone happy. I do not know what caused her to react this way but I think it has something to do with one of her family members." Dumbledore informs Hermione. Hermione stares at Dumbledore in shock and anger.

"I knew she had a meeting with Aunt Theresa, Uncle Jerry, Max and Justin. They were talking about if they will be returning here next year or not. When Harry, Ron and I were outside earlier, we saw Justin and he was fuming."

_Hermione, Ron and Harry are walking in the courtyard talking about what they are going to do this summer._

"_I'm going to do my summer homework and hopefully Harry could come over." Ron answers with a grin, "What about you Hermione?"_

"_My parents said I get to go to New York with Aunt Theresa, Uncle Jerry, Justin, Max and Alex for a month and a half, before I have to return home and we will be going to Egypt for a few weeks." Hermione smiles, "Harry?"_

"_Homework hopefully and try to stay out of Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's way." Harry answers the same thing like he did the year before and the year before that._

"_OW!" Ron shouts suddenly making Hermione jump. Hermione looks at Ron to see him holding his right arm. _

"_What happened?" Hermione asks._

"_Your bloody cousin hurts!" _

_Hermione looks at Ron confused before turning around to see Justin walking angrily away from them and into the castle._

"_**Stupid fucking Alex. I hope she dies in the final task."**__ Hermione hears Justin mutter before his disappears into the castle._

Hermione replays the memory in her mind and her mouth drops open.

"Professor, can you promise me something?" Hermione asks breathless and worried.

"Anything." Dumbledore nods. He read Hermione's mind and saw the memory.

"Can you promise to keep Alex safe and alive in the final task? Please." Hermione begs.

"I will do what I can Ms. Granger."

~A&H~

The day of the final task has arrived and Alex is standing next to Dumbledore wearing a black and red tracksuit with 'Russo' written on the back in red.

Alex tunes out as Dumbledore speaks and a cannon fires. She runs into the maze in front of her and takes off deeper and deeper into the maze.

Alex pulls out her wand and makes it light up. After about 10 minutes in the maze, Alex hears an ear piercing scream and runs toward it. As she arrives to where it was, she sees Fleur get pulled by roots, out of the maze.

"One down, two to go." Alex whispers to herself and turns around. There is Krum directly behind her with his wand pointed at her chest.

Alex gulps and freezes. She looks into his eyes to see them glazed over.

"Imperius." Alex breathes before seeing a purple spark fly to them and hits Krum in the back. Krum falls to the ground knocked out and the roots grabs him and removes him from the maze.

Alex looks up to see Cedric standing in front of her.

"We'll win this together. Sound good?" Cedric asks.

"Ok." Alex whispers while nodding her head. Cedric smiles and takes Alex's left hand in his right. He pulls her down the path and turns to the left. He continues to lead her deeper and deeper to the center of the maze.

Finally the wind picks up and the path begins to close behind them. At the end of the path is the cup.

"Let's go." Cedric and Alex run hand in hand down the path and jumps over roots that try to grab them. They both grab the cup at the same time.

~H&A~

Alex hits the ground roughly and groans. She sits up on her knees to see Cedric inspecting the cup.

"It's a portkey." Cedric informs Alex.

"A what?" Alex asks confused.

"Like the boot from when we all went to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Oh."

Alex stands up with Cedric and looks around to see they are in a graveyard.

"What is this place?"

"I don't know." Alex freezes seeing the door open of a house and a guy carries a baby thing out and dumps the baby in a cauldron.

"Kill the girl." The baby orders from inside the cauldron. The guy points his wand at her and fires a spell. It seems like it is in slow motion. Cedric runs over to her as Alex's body refuses to move. The spell hits Alex in the chest and she gets blasted back.

Alex hits the ground, she eyes open and glazed over. Cedric kneels down next to Alex and begins to cry.

"Accio cup." The cup flies into his hand as the next killing curse fires.

~A&H~

Cedric lands outside the maze and just breaks down. He tosses the cup to the side like it is cursed. He hears a scream and crying around him. He just pulls Alex's dead body into his arms wishing he would have told her to get to the cup as soon as they landed in that graveyard and they would have came straight to the castle.

_It wouldn't have made a difference Cedric._ Cedric hears Alex's voice in his mind, _Thank you for taking my body back to my family and Hermione and Ron. Tell Hermione, Max, Harper, Zeke, mom and dad I love them. Tell Justin I am sorry. Tell Harry he is amazing and I love him. Also tell him that he will be an excellent boyfriend and husband to whoever he dates and marry._

**I will.** Cedric thinks to Alex. It's the last thing he could do.

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 21**

_Last Time:_

_Cedric lands outside the maze and just breaks down. He tosses the cup to the side like it is cursed. He hears a scream and crying around him. He just pulls Alex's dead body into his arms wishing he would have told her to get to the cup as soon as they landed in that graveyard and they would have came straight to the castle._

_It wouldn't have made a difference Cedric. Cedric hears Alex's voice in his mind, Thank you for taking my body back to my family and Hermione and Ron. Tell Hermione, Max, Harper, Zeke, mom and dad I love them. Tell Justin I am sorry. Tell Harry he is amazing and I love him. Also tell him that he will be an excellent boyfriend and husband to whoever he dates and marry._

_**I will.**__ Cedric thinks to Alex. It's the last thing he could do._

_Now:_

"Where am I?" Alex mutters to herself as she looks around to see green grass, blue sky, a beach, a mansion and so many adults, kids, grandparents and pets running around laughing and playing games.

"You're in heaven." Alex jumps and turns around to see a tall lady standing next to a tall guy. _The guy looks like an older version of Harry but with the lady's eyes_. Alex thinks.

"I'm dead?" Alex asks.

"Yes you are." The guy answers.

"Huh... it was fast." Alex comments thinking back to how she died.

"That's the power of the killing curse." The lady smiles.

"I guess. Who are you guys?"

"Oh, crap. Sorry. I'm Lily Potter." Lily apologizes.

"I'm James Potter."

Alex stands there confused for a moment before it dawns on her.

"Are you Harry's parents?"

"Yes." Lily and James nods.

"That's cool." Alex smiles, "I'm Alex Russo."

"It's nice to meet you Alex." Lily wraps her right arm around Alex's shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you too."

~A&H~

Hermione sits in Alex's room exactly one year after she arrived to New York. Cedric did pass on the messages to the family, and Justin broke down blaming himself for Alex's death.

Hermione curls herself into a ball on Alex's bed and cries herself to sleep.

"_Hey Hermy!" Hermione looks behind her to see Alex running up to her from the beach._

"_ALEX!" Hermione pulls Alex into a hug and cries into her shoulder._

"_Hermy, you can't blame yourself for my death. I know you are blaming yourself. It's no one's fault. I just came from Justin's dream and he apologized your hurting me. I'm completely over it. But as I told mom, dad, Justin, Max, Harper, Zeke, Ron and Harry is, 'you have to keep living'. Just because my life has ended it doesn't mean that yours is over. But you have to keep living for me. That Voldemort guy is back. I know Harry never told you, but Moody took him when everyone was focused on my dead body and Cedric and Voldemort is back._

"_The world needs to be saved and it needs to be saved by you, Ron and Harry." Alex looks Hermione in the eyes, "I know you are grieving, but I am happy here in heaven. Take a look around. There's a beach, pets, kids, adults, grandparents, and so many things to do. I even met Lily and James Potter and they are amazing people. When you see Harry, tell him his parents love him and believe in him. But this isn't the last time you will see, hear and talk to me. I'm in your heart and I'm watching over you. I will even stop by in your dreams unless HE has another plan for me." Alex smirks silently telling Hermione that HE does have another plan for Alex, "But keep living for me Hermy. Please promise me you will."_

"_I will Ally. I promise you I will." Alex gives Hermione one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before disappearing._

Hermione sits up and lets out a sob. She touches the spot where Alex kissed her cheek and feels the cold. It was like Alex was really there.

~H&A~

Five years later Hermione, Ron and Harry arrive to Godric's Hallow and heads to the cemetery. At the cemetery, Hermione sees a girl with straight black hair holding a little girl with sandy brown hair next to her. Both girls are kneeling next to a grave whispering back and forth.

"Why are they at my parents' grave?" Harry whispers to his two best friends.

"I don't know." Ron and Hermione whisper as one with their hands laced together. They walk over to the two girls and they both look up.

Hermione's eyes widen in shock.

"Alex?" Hermione whispers.

"Hey Hermy." Alex smiles, "I told you HE had something planned."

"Al, who are these people?" The little girl asks.

"Ramona, this is my cousin Hermione Weasley, her husband Ron Weasley and their best friend, who is my ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter." Alex tells Ramona, "Guys this is Ramona. HE has decided that since we were both killed by Voldemort before the war, we both deserve to live our lives as long as we are together as a family. Besides Ramona and I are best friends and she is my little sister. HE also sent us back because he thinks you guys had enough suffering as it is."

Harry looks at the used to be twelve year old girl, who he fell in love with. Sure, he dated Ginny Weasley, but ended it just before the war. He and Ginny got together in his sixth year but when they were dating, he realized he is in love with Alex. He hasn't dated anyone since. Hermione and Ron got married last year and started dating in their seventh year during the war.

"How old are you guys?" Ramona asks as they all stand in front of each other staring.

"We're nineteen. You?" Ron asks.

"I'm eight and Alex is fifteen." Ramona answers.

"How old were you when you were murdered?"

"I was five." Ramona frowns, "My parents and little brother survived but I didn't."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispers, "It has been five years since you died Alex. How come you only aged by three years?"

"I honestly have no clue. I guess when you are in heaven; you age slower than an average human?"

"Huh... that's pretty cool."

Alex nods and looks at Harry.

"So you only dated Ginny then broke up. I never got why or why you never dated anyone after her." Alex states, "So how are you doing?"

"Better now that you are back." Harry smiles, "I never dated anyone because I realized something when I was with Ginny."

"What was that?"

"I love you."

**And that is the end of the story. Just to clear things up, yes Harry and Alex get back together, and Alex goes back to her family. Justin, Max, Theresa and Jerry stays in New York after Alex's death and never got involved with the war. But that is the end of the story.**

**Please review!**


End file.
